Caminos cruzados
by Selena Hudson
Summary: Rachel y Quinn son unas niñas muy distintas entre sí, hasta que un accidente las hace cruzar sus caminos al convertirlas en hermanas. Son criadas por el matrimonio Schuester hasta que al crecer,emprenden caminos separados pero el poder de su hermandad es tan fuerte que siempre estarán una para la otra, especialmente en el tortuoso camino de encontrar el amor. Finchel-Quick.
1. Chapter 1

_**Los personajes de Glee no me pertenecen, la historia sí y no recibo ningún bien económico por imaginar a mis personajes favoritos en universos alternativos. **_

_**Prefacio**_

En una de las más bellas zonas de Lima Ohio, se distingue una avenida llena de casas típicas pintadas en todos los colores imaginables, y en esa avenida una casita sin lujos pero con mucha pulcritud, llama la atención sobre todo por su enorme jardín tupido de árboles de cerezo rojo que fueron importados especialmente para decorar el espacio del matrimonio Schuester.

En ella habitan Emma y William, un matrimonio consolidado desde hacía ya varios años. Ambos sabían desde su juventud, que estaban hechos el uno para el otro, ambos habían estudiado Leyes en la misma Universidad y ambos tenían empleos en el consorcio de abogados más prestigios de Ohio. Se podía decir que no les faltaba nada, un hijo tal vez, pero muy a su pesar, sabían que eso jamás sería posible debido a la infertilidad de ella.

Emma trataba de llenar el vacío poniendo una máscara de esposa perfecta y feliz pero en el fondo se moría de envidia cada que veía a Judy Fabray, su mejor amiga de toda la vida, con su pequeña Quinn de seis años en brazos. La niña era una lindura que había llegado para complementar el matrimonio de su amiga y que incluso la había salvado del fracaso porque antes de que Judy supiera de su embarazo, tenía tantos problemas con Russell, su marido, que hubiera jurado que en cualquier momento, sin la llegada de la niña, ese matrimonio se hubiera disuelto… pero Quinn fue la salvadora y claro, era la viva imagen de la hija perfecta en los sueños de Emma y cada que la veía era una tortura constante el saber que ella nunca podría llamar a alguien así hija.

La señora Schuester se deprimía pensando que en el mundo había muchas mujeres que no merecían el derecho de llamarse madres y aún así, lo eran… ahí estaba el caso de Shelby Berry, amiga de su esposo Will y a su parecer una loca desatada que de alguna manera, había convencido a su esposo Mark para que la dejara ser una actriz en Broadway. Emma no podía concebir que mientras Shelby trabajaba en la farándula, su esposo Mark se hiciera cargo por completo de la casa y de su pequeña hijita, Rachel de 5 años, pero ¿qué se podía esperar de una casquivana?, porque Shelby era eso, una mala mujer que incluso intentó separarla de Will y que no dudaba, antes de su matrimonio, se hubiera metido en los pantalones de cuanto hombre conoció para lograr su cometido de ser una estrella del espectáculo, si por ella fuera, Shelby podía hacer lo que quisiera, lo malo era que la niña pagara las consecuencias y eso era lo que a su parecer pasaba, pues ante sus ojos, Rachel era una niña malcriada que creía que podía pasar por la vida haciendo lo que se le diera la gana, si Rachel fuera su hija seguramente la disciplinaria y lograría hacerla tan perfecta como Quinn… pero de nada servía torturarse ni Quinn ni Rachel eran sus hijas.

Entonces ocurrió, como si alguien superior hubiera oído sus deseos de convertirse en madre y le hubiera dado justo lo que necesitaba, llamarlo milagro iba más allá de su moral pero ¿de qué otro modo se le podía llamar?

**Nota de la autora: La tercera es la vencida **

**Parece que esta historia tiene mala suerte, la primera vez que la subí mi cuenta de usuario se bloqueó, la segunda vez por falta de tiempo yo misma la tuve que quitar, así que ya merece salir a la luz completamente terminada, porque ya está totalmente escrita. **

**Les dejo con un maratón de 8 capítulos que forman la primera etapa de esta historia, espero con emoción que alguien la siga, le guste y comente. **

**Pronto la siguiente parte. Saludos **


	2. Chapter 2

_**Capítulo 1.-La tragedia**_

Emma aún recuerda la mañana en que su vida cambió, era el cumpleaños de su marido y habían preparado una tarde de pesca para compartir con los amigos.

Shelby la mejor amiga de Will llegó primero, en compañía de su esposo Mark y su pequeña hija Rachel, ellos en verdad querían mucho a Will pues hicieron un largo viaje desde New York, exclusivamente para estar con su amigo en ese día tan especial…

-Hey guapo ¡Feliz cumpleaños!- saludó Shelby, en cuanto Will abrió la puerta. Shelby era una morena despampanante y alegre, así que ambos se fundieron en un abrazo que provocó los celos de Emma

-Gracias Shell- respondió Will recibiendo de las manos de su amiga una botella de vino

-¿qué hay Will? ¡Felicidades!- saluda Mark en una sonrisa bonachona, él en realidad tenía poco de conocer al cumpleañero pero sabía que era casi un hermano para su esposa y por eso lo apreciaba

-¡Feliz cumpleaños tío Will!, ¡feliz cumpleaños tío!, ¡Feliz cumple…- entra Rachel, la pequeña gran luz de los Berry, una morenita de ojos brillosos y largo cabello castaño que Will adora con devoción. La niña da brincos y vueltas por todo el recibidor llevando con ella unas flores que arrancó del jardín de enfrente

-Hey, ¡aquí está mi pequeña princesa torbellino!- dice Will parando a Rachel y tomándola en brazos

-¡para ti!- dice Rachel extendiendo sus manitas y poniendo en la solapa de Will el ramito de flores con tierra incluida

-¡gracias mi linda morenita!- responde Will en una sonrisa dándole a la niña un sonoro beso en la mejilla

-Rachel, ¡eso es tierra!- dice Emma conteniendo la ira mientras toma una toallita desinfectante y se dispone a limpiar a su esposo…

- ¡Tía!-Dice Rachel extendiendo sus bracitos hacia Emma

-No Rach… no me toques ¡estás sucia!- responde Emma alejándose de ella

- Es tierra cariño, tú misma lo dijiste, no pasa nada- reclama Will mientras ve a Shelby y a Mark con cara de apenado

-Emma tiene razón mi vida, ven a que te limpie esas manos- dice Shelby quitando de los brazos de su amigo a su hija y llevándola al baño

-Y bien ¿el plan es?-pregunta Mark en una amable sonrisa tratando de olvidar el incidente sin importancia

-Ir de pesca compañero- responde Will tranquilo- a dos horas de Lima hay un precioso lago

-¿Oíste eso Rach?… pesca ¡mi vida! vas a conocer muchos pececitos- dice Shelby que va saliendo con su pequeña limpia y prolija

-¿pececitos? ¡Papi, pececitos!-dice corriendo ahora a brazos de su padre

-¡si mi amor!- responde su padre tomándola en brazos

- y te va a encantar princesa, hay muchos, de muchos colores además hay pajaritos rondando y si tenemos suerte podríamos ver algún venado- explica Will

- Siiiiiii- grita Rachel entusiasmada- vamos… ¡vámonos ya papi!-pide la pequeña a Mark

-No tan rápido Rachel… aún esperamos a más invitados- dice Emma tratando de sonreír a la pequeña porque en el fondo sabe que hizo mal al rechazarla

-¿quién más viene?-pregunta Shelby

-Judy y Russell…mis amigos…- trata de explicar Emma

- ¡ah!, sí, los Fabray… sí los recuerdo- dice Shelby en una mueca -¿tienen una hija cierto? ¿De la edad de Rach?-pregunta para ser cortés

- si…bueno Quinn es un poquito más grande, ella cumplió seis en septiembre - contesta Will por Emma

-Yo voy a cumplir 6 en…en…- responde Rachel que había estado atenta a la conversación

- en diciembre-le ayuda su papá

- si eso en diciemmmmbre- aclara la niña

-¡Buenos días!- saluda desde la puerta una muy propia Judy Fabray, vestida en gasa y con maquillaje perfecto

-Buenos días Jud, pasa- dice Emma corriendo a abrazarla- ¿y Russ?

-en el auto, no le vio sentido a bajarse, ¿nos vamos ya?-pregunta tímida

-¡claro que sí!- responde Will que ya viene cargado con equipo de pesca y algunas canastas que su esposa había preparado

-¡feliz cumpleaños William!- dice Judy tímida en un murmullo, mientras lo ve pasar, Will mueve la cabeza en forma de agradecimiento

-¿cómo nos vamos a dividir?-pregunta Emma al ver que los Berry no llevan auto, muy normal si solo están de visita porque viven en New York

-solo podemos llevar a alguien más- dice Russell malhumorado, señalando que ellos también llevan algo de cargamento y que Quinn, la pequeña rubia de ojos claros y corto pelo amarillo, está sentadita apretujada en la parte de atrás del pequeño y viejo auto de sus padres

-¿qué dices Rach te vas con ellos? Mira, allí hay una niña… pueden ser amigas- propone Will señalando a Quinn pero las niñas ni siquiera se ven de frente

-¡No!- reacciona Shelby porque conoce a los Fabray y no le gustaría que por nada del mundo su pequeñita viaje a solas con una pareja de malhumorados… en la vida rosa de su princesa no hay lugar para esa clase de escenas- Will tu auto es un poco más grande podemos pasar todas las cosas a él y las niñas se pueden ir contigo y con Emma… Mark y yo iremos con los Fabray- propone muy segura

-No creo que sea buena idea- repela Emma

-Clara que sí amor, así ayudamos a los padres a librarse de las monstruas por un rato- dice Will bromeando

- ¡está bien!- cede Emma rodando los ojos, Judy se apresura a bajar del auto las cosas y a su hija

-Hola Quinn ¿cómo estás?-pregunta Will al ver por fin a la nena rubia. Quinn baja la cabeza y no responde

-Quinn ¡responde niña maleducada!- regaña Russell

-No la regañes Russ- pide Emma- Quinn es por demás educada, es solo que no ha tratado mucho a Will ¿verdad princesa?- la niña afirma con su cabecita y sube al auto de sus tíos donde ya está Rachel

-Hola yo me llamo Rachel ¿y tú?

-Quinn- responde la rubia en una sonrisita, lejos de su padre puede ser ella misma… le tiene miedo a su padre, es la verdad

-bien ¿están cómodas princesas?-pregunta Will al volante

-Siiiiiii- Grita Rachel dejándolos casi sordos

- sí- dice Quinn alegre porque de alguna manera Rachel la contagia con su buen humor

-¿quieren cantar algo?-pregunta Will

- sí ¡yo sé cantar!…cuando sea grande voy a cantar en el teatro como mi mamá- responde Rach- y todas las luces van a iluminar mi vestido con brillitos y entonces…

-empieza a cantar Will- pide Emma desesperada porque desea que Rachel se calle de una vez. Quinn observa absorta a esa niña tan feliz… a ella también le gustaría ser feliz

-era un país de caramelo con dulces de algodón… empieza a cantar Will mientras Rachel lo sigue…

Después de las dos horas más largas en la vida de Emma por fin llegaron al lago, ambas niñas bajaron y Rachel corrió entusiasmada hacia sus padres que apenas estaban bajándose del otro auto

-¡mami, papi!

-hola nena… te extrañé- dice Shelby en un exagerado gesto de tristeza

-¡Te amo!- dice Rach besando a su madre

- ¡Yo te amo más!- dice su madre

- Hey ¿y yo? …yo las amo muchísimo más y van a ser castigadas con muchas cosquillas por no tomarme en cuenta - dice Mark envolviendo a sus dos mujeres en un ataque de cosquillas mientras ambas se desternillan de la risa, Quinn los observa sigilosa; caminó a pasos pequeños hacia el auto pero a ella nadie la recibió así que se limita a ver el amor que recibe su compañerita de viaje

-¡Quinn no te metas en el lodo!… no quiero que te ensucies- reprime Judy en un grito pero es demasiado tarde, la pequeña niña rubia, absorta en la felicidad de su nueva amiga no se fijó y metió todo su zapato blanco en un pozo de lodo

-¿no oíste a tu madre niña torpe?- regaña su padre jalándola bruscamente de un brazo y Quinn quiere llorar pero se aguanta las lágrimas porque no quiere más regaños

Los adultos pasan la tarde pescando, Rachel invita a Quinn a participar en su juego de exploradora pero Quinn se niega, sabe que sus padres la regañarán ante el mínimo gesto de diversión, ella no entiende a sus padres, parece que no la aman, parece que entre ellos mismos no se aman, se la pasan peleando y gritando todo el día, ella creía que así eran todos los papás del mundo pero los de Rachel no son así… ella desearía tener unos padres como los de Rachel, los observa, los Berry juguetean con su hija ensuciándola en el rostro con lodo cuando a ella ni siquiera se le permite pisarlo

Después del atardecer decidieron regresar, se volvieron a dividir, los Schuester con las niñas, los Fabray y los Berry en un solo auto

-Judy ¿recogiste mi chaqueta? -preguntaba Russell a su esposa en plena carretera

-¿cuál chaqueta?-respondía su esposa

-Mi chaqueta, tengo frío, necesito ponérmela

-debe estar en la cajuela

-no seas estúpida la saqué en el lago ¿no la recogiste?

-No la vi- justificaba la diminuta mujer y al instante siente un manotazo en su rostro

-¡Hey no la golpees!- defiende Shelby al instante

-Usted no se meta, no voy a permitir que una cualquiera venga a decirme qué hacer – responde Russell viendo a Shelby con una mirada asesina

- señor le pido que cuide lo que le dice a mi esposa, porque no voy a permitir que…-reprende Mark

-¡Cuidado Russ!- grita Judy viendo como un tráiler de carga se estrella contra su pequeño auto

-¿aún nada?- pregunta Emma viendo a su esposo al teléfono. Hace ya un rato que llegaron a casa, en un principio se angustiaron al no ver al otro auto, Will iba al frente y Russell debía seguirlos, pero ellos se desviaron para ver a los venados con las niñas, entonces supusieron que el otro auto los perdió de vista y pasó de frente, adelantándose, así que decidieron llegar a casa con la esperanza de encontrarlos ahí pero no fue así y al no verlos aguardaron su llegada… de eso hacía ya 2 horas. Quinn estaba tranquila pero Rachel no dejaba de preguntar por sus papitos y el matrimonio no tuvo opción más que mentir diciendo que sus padres habían ido a hacer unas compras y pidiéndoles a las niñas que durmieran un rato.

-nada, nadie sabe nada, ¡no debimos desviarnos!, debimos seguir nuestra ruta planeada, un coche tras otro como en el viaje de ida, no debimos tomar _Caminos cruzados_, estoy seguro de que se perdieron

-amor, no te culpes, Russell conoce el camino mejor que nosotros y solo desviamos y paramos para que las niñas pudieran ver a los venados en el camino, no perdimos ni media hora, ellos debieron seguirnos

- pues no lo hicieron ¿qué crees que pudo haber pasado?

-no lo sé-murmura Emma contra su oído al momento en que alguien llama a la puerta, Will se apresura a abrir

-Buenas noches…. Soy el oficial Hummel….

-adelante oficial- invita Will a pasar

-tengo entendido que ustedes han estado haciendo llamadas a la estación preguntando por el auto de sus amigos

-así es ¿ya tiene noticias?

-lamento decirles que…encontramos el auto, sufrió un accidente… no hubo sobrevivientes…

-¡No!- dice Emma en un sollozo... y corre al cuarto donde las niñas duermen, observa a Quinn, ella no tiene abuelos y sus padres eran hijos únicos ¿qué va a ser de ella?

-¿ya llegaron mis papitos?-pregunta Rachel sentándose en la cama y tallando sus ojitos porque aunque tiene sueño, ella no puede dormir… no sin ellos

-no mi linda morenita, aún no llegan tus papis- dice Will entrando a la habitación

-¿a dónde fueron?

-a comprar mi pastel de cumpleaños ya te lo dije

-pero tardan mucho…

-la pastelería está lejos princesita- responde Will conteniendo el llanto, sentándose a la cama y abrazando con fuerza a Rach, la pobre niña tiene a sus abuelos, los padres de Shelby y según sabe, Mark tiene un hermano llamado Leroy pero definitivamente Rach es una sola alma con sus padres ¿qué va a ser de ella sin ellos?-piensa mientras se le sueltan unas lágrimas

-por qué lloras tío… ¿donde están mis papitos?- pregunta Rachel soltando unas lagrimitas también, ella sabe que sus papás no la dejarían tanto tiempo, así fuera por el pastel más grande del mundo…

-mira Rachel- dice Emma aclarándose la garganta- tus papás… y los de Quinn, tuvieron un accidente… están muertos- Rachel llora aún más pero voltea a ver a Will

-¡Emma!-regaña Will

-¿Están muertos?-pregunta la niña-mi gato Bruno murió y nunca regresó… papi dijo que mi gatito fue al cielo, mis papás no pudieron ir allí sin mi ¿verdad que no tío Will?

-Princesa… morir es hacer un viaje que todos tenemos que hacer… como tu papi dijo, al cielo-trata de explicar Will, porque en el fondo sabe que no podrán ocultar la verdad por mucho tiempo- pero no elegimos cuando hacerlo… tus papis se tuvieron que ir hoy…

-No, llévame con mis papitos, llévame por favor -pide la niña llorando

-¿qué pasa?-pregunta Quinn tallando sus ojitos

-Mi amor ven aquí - dice Emma que recién reacciona después de haber sido tan cruel con Rachel y toma entre sus brazos a la pequeña rubia

-¿por qué lloras Rachel? No llores- pide Quinn a su nueva amiga

-Llévame con mis papitos…tío Will por favor…-pide Rachel

-No se puede princesa-la consuela Will

-¿a dónde fueron los papás de Rachel?

- a… a… Quinn linda, sabes que las personas a veces… van al cielo-trata de explicar Emma que ante lo mala que fue con Rachel ahora trata de alivianarle la carga a Quinn

-¿los señores Berry están muertos?- pregunta Quinn con los ojos muy abiertos

-Mi amor… sus padres y los tuyos…hubo un accidente…el coche -empieza a hablar Will

-Mis padres también están muertos – afirma Quinn y Emma asiente con la cabeza pero la niña no reacciona, aunque en el fondo Quinn quiere llorar, no puede hacerlo porque cada que llora su padre la reprime, le grita, le dice que no sea una chillona y entonces ella no entiende si al estar muerto dejará de decirle eso…porque no quiere que se lo diga, no le gusta oírlo gritar, entonces solo ve un punto fijo, la lámpara del techo y es entonces cuando Emma por imitación la abraza con la misma fuerza que Will abraza a Rachel y el silencio escucha los gritos y sollozos de la pequeña niña morena.


	3. Chapter 3

**2.-Hermanas **

-shhhh no llores Rach…

-Mis papis…-pedía Rachel por millonésima vez, ella no podía apartar de su cabecita la lejanía eterna de sus padres y cada que despertaba, el no tener su beso de los buenos días se lo recordaba y comenzaba a llorar de nuevo

- si lo sé nena, lo sé…-respondía Quinn con una madurez no muy propia de una pequeña, abrazando a Rach inmediatamente pues estaba convencida de que tenía que ser fuerte para ella, lo que más le dolía de todo lo que ocurría era ver a Rachel triste porque había admirado su felicidad desde el día en que la conoció y ahora resultaba que de eso no quedaba nada… y entonces su amiga se veía tan indefensa que le daban ganas de abrazarla por siempre

-me dejaron solita

-no es cierto, yo estoy contigo yo te voy a cuidar- consolaba la niña rubia con una voz muy bajita

-Quinn… tú también eres una niña

-yo tengo seis- responde muy propia, convencida de que ser mayor era todo lo que necesitaba para protegerla

-¿tú no me vas a dejar?-preguntaba Rachel tratando de aferrase a alguien

-No, siempre estaremos juntas

- ¿me lo prometes?

-te lo prometo- respondía Quinn con absoluta convicción y a Rachel le gustaba eso, no estar sola pero no se hacía a la idea de no volver a ver la sonrisa de su mami aplaudiéndole en alguno de sus pequeños actos de ballet o a su papi guapísimo emprendiendo el camino en su motocicleta… entonces, aún en brazos de Quinn volvía a llorar hasta que sus Tíos Will Y Emma llegaban a darles los buenos días con unos ánimos falsos y una energía fingida…

Will había decidido que los servicios funerarios se hicieran en su casa, es lo menos que les debía a sus amigos. Así la poca familia de Quinn, primos lejanos, tíos en segundo grado y los múltiples familiares de Rachel, incluyendo periodistas llamados por la muerte de una estrella de Broadway llegaron a Lima y todos sin excepción se compadecieron de las niñas, las pobres niñas que quedaban huérfanas.

El matrimonio Schuester había pasado con las pequeñas el tiempo que duró el tramitaje y se habían acostumbrado a una rutina muy triste, Rachel apenas si dejaba de llorar y Quinn había perdido el habla con ellos aunque a Rachel siempre la consolaba y ambas niñas parecían cómodas estando juntas.

Cuando terminó todo, la gente poco a poco se empezó a alejar, Will miró a Leroy el hermano de Mark quien llegó desde Londres con su pareja Hiram y desde el primer momento ambos hombres no se separaron de su sobrinita, Leroy la abrazaba con fuerza e Hiram le contaba un cuento haciendo sombras a la luz de la lámpara para distraer a Rachel mientras los ancianos padres de Shelby los miraban entristecidos desde el sillón de enfrente. Will pensó entonces que su morenita ya tenía un futuro arreglado, no sabía si con sus abuelos o con sus tíos pero su princesa no estaba desamparada, sin embargo la pequeña Quinn no tenía a nadie y él tenía en su mente un plan muy claro

-Emma… sabes que he estado dando vueltas… crees que alguien quiera cuidar de Quinn

-No lo creo amor, toda la gente que vino, lo hizo por compromiso, en realidad Quinn no tiene a nadie cercano

-¿qué… qué crees que pasará con ella?

-No estoy segura del procedimiento, pero creo que Servicios Infantiles fue muy claro, la dejaron con nosotros mientras duraba todo esto… supongo que la tendremos que entregar para que se hagan cargo…. Y a Rachel también

-No, Rachel tiene a su tío, a sus abuelos… ella no va a pasar por eso estoy seguro… y tampoco Quinn

-¿qué quieres decir?

-que quiero ser un padre para esa pequeñita…si tu quieres ser una madre para ella

-¡si, si quiero!- dijo ella tratando de disimular la emoción, en realidad ella lo había pensado primero pero no se atrevía a decirlo porque no sabía cómo iba a reaccionar Will, tal vez la creería una egoísta total por querer obtener un beneficio a raíz de la muerte de su amiga, pero ya que él mismo lo mencionaba no se contuvo al formar burbujas en su mente con ella y Quinn juntas por siempre como madre e hija

-Pues entonces vamos a hacerlo- respondió Will abrazando a su esposa. Quinn oyó la conversación, ya que a ella nadie la consolaba, estaba atenta a los movimientos de Will y Emma… sonrió, según lo que entendió de la conversación de sus tíos, ahora ellos iban a ser sus padres, le gustaba la idea. Sin preocupación alguna decidió ir a la recámara que durante los últimos días había compartido con Rach y se acostó, la verdad estaba cansada y tenía mucho sueño… de pronto se volvió a angustiar ¿a dónde iría Rachel? Se había acostumbrado a su presencia y aunque su amiguita no paraba de llorar, ella ya se había tomado como tarea auto impuesta el hecho de abrazarla y protegerla hasta que cesaran sus lágrimas… al poco rato, el hombre que se parecía mucho al padre de Rachel llegó con la pequeña dormida en brazos, ella también se hizo la dormida para que no le hablara ni la compadeciera como todos los adultos así que calladita se limito a sentir como la cama se hundía en cuanto el hombre colocó a su amiga a un lado de ella…

La observó en silencio y por primera vez lloró, ella no quería que Rachel se fuera, si ella se alejaba entonces sí que se quedaría sola y sin saber qué hacer, es verdad que quería a sus tíos pero Rachel era tan feliz antes de todo esto que creyó que la única que podía enseñarla a ser feliz era ella… no, nadie podría separarla de Rachel…

-Will yo en verdad agradezco lo que has hecho por mi niña- se aclaraba la garganta Leroy. Después de que su sobrina se quedara dormida en sus brazos, la dejó en la recámara que le indicaron y bajó a hablar con los adultos

-No, no tienes nada que agradecer, no podíamos hacer menos… han ¿han tomado alguna decisión?

-Los señores Corcoran y yo decidimos que lo mejor es que la lleve conmigo a Londres- contestó Leroy y fue interrumpido por el padre de Shelby

- mi nieta es un remolino de energía y creo que nosotros no podremos seguirle el paso…creemos que será mejor

-No se tienen que justificar- interrumpió Emma- es entendible

-¿cuán se van?-preguntó Will con un nudo en la garganta

-Mi abogado ordenó los papeles, los señores Corcoran firmaran la custodia a mi favor mañana temprano…por la tarde Rach y yo tenemos nuestra reserva de avión

-ok…mañana temprano… ¿nos podrías dejar con ella para despedirnos?

-por supuesto- respondió el tío de Rachel mientras los abuelos se despedían y se alejaban con un paso triste

-No llores Quinn… - pidió la pequeña niña morena despertándose, los sollozos de la rubia de pronto fueron frenéticos e incontrolables y Rachel abrazó rápidamente a su compañerita de cuarto y de dolor, solo entonces el pequeño corazón de Rachel se percató de que Quinn pasaba exactamente por lo mismo que ella, tan ensimismada estaba en su propio dolor que lo había olvidado que la otra niña vivía también la pérdida de sus papitos.

-No…puedo- respondió Quinn con palabras entrecortadas – es-toy so-la

-No, yo estoy contigo- dijo Rachel volviendo a sonreír y con ese simple gesto hizo que Quinn dejara de llorar

-no es cierto… te vas a ir –reprochó Quinn

-lo sé- responde Rachel alzando los hombros- Mis tíos quieren que vaya con ellos… es lejos, vamos a tomar un avión

-entonces si me voy a quedar sola… - analizó Quinn agachando su rostro y entonces Rachel se percató ¿con quién se quedaría su amiga?

- voy a pedir a mis tíos que vengas con nosotros

-No, Rach, no… yo no soy su sobrina… ellos no me pueden llevar

- tienes… ¿tienes abuelitos? A ellos les podríamos pedir permiso para que mis tíos también te lleven, mis abuelos le dieron permiso a mi tío Leroy – analizó Rachel inocentemente, tratando de encontrar una solución, Quinn negó con la cabeza- Uhmm entonces los tíos Will y Emma….

- no me dejarán ir… lo escuché, me quedaré con ellos en esta casa -dijo la pequeña con resignación- pero entonces ya no te veré, ni cumpliré mi promesa de cuidarte – de pronto se le ocurrió algo-¿y si tú también te quedas? Podríamos quedarnos aquí para siempre, así no tendríamos que separarnos yo te cuidaría y tú a mi…

-Quinn…

-por favor… tienes que decirle a tus tíos que te quieres quedar…por favor – pidió Quinn recobrando el llanto y Rachel entendió que tal vez no era una mala idea, ir con su tío Leroy suponía un mundo aburrido con muchos adultos… si se quedaba con Quinn por lo menos tendría asegurada una amiga y eso ya era mucho pues en su escuela era tan inquieta, hiperactiva y extrovertida que nadie quería ser su amiga… incluso llevaba tiempo pidiéndole a su mami que le diera una hermanita para tener con quien jugar, su mamá casi siempre se negaba, sonreía y se ofrecía ella misma o a papi como compañeros de juego, así que no le hacía mucha falta nada de eso, pero ahora que no tenía a su mami, ni a su papi y Quinn era eso… su amiga, ella podría…

- ¿podríamos ser como hermanas?- preguntó Rachel con carita de ilusión

-sí hermanas- respondió Quinn igualando la ilusión de Rach, ella siempre había querido tener una hermanita pero pedirlo a sus padres jamás estuvo en sus posibilidades

- ¿y si los tíos Will y Emma no quieren que me quede?… -preguntó Rachel seria…

-¡nosotros felices de tenerte mi morenita!- respondió Will con mucha emoción, cuando al otro día al ir a despertar a las pequeñas, Rachel lo abrazó en lugar de llorar y le preguntó con ojitos tiernos si se podía quedar para siempre en su casa -pero bueno princesa, nosotros no podemos decidir eso… tu tío deberá de darnos permiso… él quiere llevarte, él también te ama muchísimo - afirmó Will

- pero yo quiero quedarme con mi hermanita

-¿tu hermanita?-preguntó Emma sin disimular emoción, todo pintaba mejor, en algún momento por circunstancias distintas había deseado ser madre de ambas niñas, lo de Quinn ya era un hecho y ahora Rachel solita pedía estar también con ellos, corregir el mal comportamiento de Rach iba a ser todo un reto, pero ella lo había pedido ¿no? Alguien la había escuchado y aceptaba feliz lo que se venía

-Sí, Rach y yo decidimos que seríamos hermanas – dijo Quinn con orgullo

- ¡eso está perfecto mi amor!- dijo Emma abrazando a Quinn

-¿Estás segura de que es lo que quieres mi morenita?- preguntó Will con Rachel en brazos mientras ella asentía con su cabecita- pus entonces se lo pediremos juntos a tu tío ¿de acuerdo?

- de acuerdo-respondió Rachel chocando su mano contra la de su tío pero inmediatamente después recordó que siempre que hacía un trato con su papito también las chocaban y volvió a ponerse triste aunque ya no lloró tal vez sus lágrimas se habían acabado por fin…


	4. Chapter 4

**3.- La familia Schuester**

Leroy Berry no pudo más que sentirse incapaz, atado de manos ante la miradita de su sobrina pidiéndole quedarse en Lima al lado de unos extraños, porque eso eran Will y Emma para él, al fin y al cabo ellos eran amigos de su cuñada y solo en la boda de su hermano los había visto así que podía decidir rápidamente y sin remordimientos alejar a la pequeña de ellos pero ¿cómo iba a separar a unas hermanas?... sí, lo sabía, la otra niña no era verdadera hermana de su niña pero al parecer ellas habían tomado la decisión solas y era lógico, el dolor de alguna manera crea hermandad más allá de la sangre. Rachel parecía tan emocionada con el hecho de tener una hermana que a él le dolía el corazón pensar en separarla de alguien a quien ama una vez más. Pensó en ignorar la petición pero se dio cuenta de que dos pequeñas almas serían infelices porque ambas sufrirían y él no quería cargar con algo así en su consciencia

- Está bien mi nenita pero…me vas a hablar todos los días y si en algún momento ya no quieres estar aquí me dices y yo vengo en un brinco por ti ¿está claro?- respondió a las súplicas de su sobrina

- sí, sí, sí…

-Mi amor, ahora déjame hablar con Will ¿está bien?

-Sí- dijo la niña corriendo para contarle a Quinn que lo habían logrado, estarían juntas

-Gracias Leroy, sé lo difícil que debe ser para ti

- Lo es Schuester, yo no sé…. aún no estoy convencido

-entiendo pero ya le dijiste a la niña, no puedes decirle ahora lo contrario

- sé lo que dije… pero no es definitivo, la custodia es mía, estoy cediendo a que se quede contigo… una temporada, tal vez un año escolar, en lo que mi princesa estabiliza las emociones pero no te la estoy dejando

-pensaba hacer los trámites de adopción para las dos niñas

-no… es decir, no te estoy regalando a mi niña, es lo único que me queda después de la muerte de mis padres y ahora de Mark…

-entiendo pero sabes que conmigo estaría bien, yo no haría diferencia alguna, ambas serían mis hijas

-Gracias por eso…. Pero no puedo

-lo acepto…por el momento

-por el momento puedes ser su tutor pero no más, vendré a verla cuanto quiera – condicionó Leroy

-está bien, ésta también será tu casa

-mandaré una mensualidad para ella, de mi propia cuenta, sus padres tenían una buena cantidad ahorrada en el banco, tiene un fondo Universitario, eran previsores, todo es suyo pero me encargaré de administrarlo para asegurar su futuro, hasta que ella sea mayor de edad tendrá ese dinero…la casa de New York no está en venta, es de mi niña, sus padres decoraron cada rincón para ella

- No hablemos de eso…. Nosotros no necesitamos la mensualidad… ni la casa…nada de dinero por favor…

-me sentiré más tranquilo si lo aceptas, Rachel no tiene por qué sufrir apuros económicos nunca… además, mi sobrina tendrá un teléfono propio con una línea directa a mí…podrá llamarme cuando quiera y en el momento en que pida que venga por ella aquí estaré –dijo Leroy con un tono amenazante

-No lo hará, aquí estará bien, tal vez nunca logre sustituir a sus padres pero ten por seguro que haré todo lo que esté en mis manos para que se sienta cómoda con mi familia y pertenezca por completo a ella…

-Gracias- dijo Leroy con la voz cortada y trató de contener la tristeza cuando finalmente se despidió de su niña, después de dejarle un teléfono y hacerle prometer una vez más que lo llamaría todos los días contándole todo lo que hiciera.

- ¡hey familia!, bajen todos rápido, rápido

-¿qué pasa?-preguntó Emma en total emoción

-¡hola tío!- Rachel dio un gritito entusiasta, cada día lloraba menos, habían pasado apenas dos meses y no dejaba de extrañar a sus papis pero jugar todo el día con Quinn y las charlas diarias con su tío Will en persona y por teléfono con su tío Leroy le habían dado confianza en su entorno y poco a poco volvía a reencontrarse con su esencia

-¡Hola mi princesa torbellino!- respondió Will tomándola en sus brazos

-¡Hola! – dijo Quinn un poco más bajo pero con una sonrisa hermosa, el nuevo ambiente familiar le había sentado de maravilla y poco a poco iba abriendo sus emociones

-ven acá princesa serenidad- dijo poniendo a Rach en el sillón y cargando ahora a Quinn

-Tengo noticias….- dijo Will haciéndose el misterioso

- Will no juegues, Ya dinos -pidió Emma que desde que las niñas estaban en casa había decidido renunciar a su empleo para atenderlas por completo

- estos documentos que tengo aquí- dijo mostrando un sobre – son del juzgado y oficialmente nos hacen padres de esta princesa- afirmó dándole un beso en la cabeza a Quinn

- ¿en serio? fue muy rápido – dijo Emma con cara de susto

- no encontraron inconvenientes, es cuestión de firmar… y llenar unos datos para que oficialmente cambiemos el apellido a Schuester

- ¿solo el apellido?- Emma hizo un puchero

-¿qué piensa esa cabecita roja?-le preguntó su marido

- nada es solo que yo… ya sabes, que yo siempre quise tener una hija que se llamara Dianna-todos pusieron cara de interrogatorio y se quedaron callados hasta que Will habló

-bueno creo que se lo tienes que preguntar directamente a nuestra hijita

- ¿nena, te gustaría que agregáramos Dianna a tu nombre?-preguntó Emma con emoción

- no –dijo rápidamente la niña, es decir ya tenía suficiente con entender lo del cambio de apellido no entendía para qué más cambios

-a mí me gusta mucho tu nombre pero no sé, tener dos te da versatilidad puedes chocarte de uno y utilizar el otro- explica Will

-por favor- pide Emma en un puchero y Quinn sabe entonces que no podrá decir que no

- bueeeenooo pero yo quiero que me sigan diciendo Quinn

-O Quinny- Anota Rach entre risas porque ella lleva días diciéndole así

- Quinny solo me puedes decir tú, Rachy – amenaza en broma la niña rubia

-perfecto ¿es un trato?-pregunta el adulto a Quinn, ella afirma con la cabeza y Will se concentra en anotar el nuevo nombre en los papeles

-yo también, yo también…

-¿tú también qué princesa?-pregunta Will en una sonrisa

-yo también quiero que cambies mi nombre-pide Rachel analizando la escritura de su tío sobre los papeles

-mi vida… sabes que todos estos documentos son para proteger a Quinn porque si no los tenemos alguien podría quitárnosla porque no tiene familia y tenemos que serlo nosotros pero tú tienes unos abuelos y unos tíos que te adoran y que te dieron permiso de estar con nosotros, así que no necesitamos firmar nada ni cambiar nada…

- siiiii eso ya lo entendí- dice Rachel haciendo una burla a Will con su tonito lento- lo que yo quiero es tener otro nombre…solo eso

- ¿y para que quieres otro nombre?

-para llamarme igual que mi mami- dice la pequeña niña con naturalidad, Emma hace una mueca

-¿te quieres llamar Shelby?

-No, Shelby no, a mi mamá no le gustaba mucho su nombre… no sé porqué es un lindo nombre…-divaga

-¿entonces como quieres llamarte?-pregunta Emma empezando a desesperarse

-Lea – responde Rach alzando los hombros y con una miradita adorable

-¿Lea?-pregunta Quinn mientras Emma hace aún más gestos de disgusto

-sí-responde Rachel a Quinn

- La mamá de Rachel se llamaba así al salir a cantar…era su nombre artístico- explica Will

-sí-vuelve a afirmar Rachel – y cuando sea grande yo quiero ser como ella, quiero que las luces iluminen mi rostro y voy a cantar tan hermoso como ella y después habrá muchos aplausos y…

-y ya entendimos mi amor, pero no se puede… no podemos cambiar también tu nombre por lo que te explicó Will- replica Emma

- sí, sí podemos- afirma Will con una enorme sonrisa, Emma lo ve dudosa- veamos- murmura Will sacando los documentos oficiales de Quinn- Necesitamos papel…rápido quien trae una hoja de papel

- Yo- dice Quinn corriendo a su recámara y vuelve con una libreta, Will empieza a copiar con su propia letra los términos legales del documento de Quinn

-¡!ohh! tenemos un problema ¿qué es esto? ¿Qué es esto?- finge analizar Will y se lo enseña a Rach

-¡un sello!- Contesta la niña alegremente

-¿de dónde podemos sacar un sello Emma?-pregunta a su esposa

-No sé…yo tengo uno con corazoncitos ¿crees que sirva?-devuelve la pregunta Emma entendiendo el juego

-claro que sirve Em, es mejor que este feo con un símbolo ¿quién lo entiende?¡nadie sabe lo que significa! El símbolo del corazón todos lo entienden y será el correcto para los nuevos documentos de Rach ¿cierto, niñas?

- si- responden las dos pequeñas atentas a lo que hace Will

-ve por él Rach, está en el primer cajón de la mesita de mi lámpara, en mi recámara – ordena Emma y Rach sonríe y obedece

-¡Aquí esta!- regresa corriendo

-¡Bien! sellémoslo- se ordena Will a sí mismo y estampa cuatro corazones en el lado inferior derecho de la hoja de la libreta de Quinn

- bien Emma ¿puedes leer como quedó?

-Claro que sí – afirma Emma tomando el documento- por medio de esta hoja el tribunal Schuester aprueba la moción de agregar el nombre de "Lea" a la señorita Rachel Berry

-¿te gusta así?- pregunta Will entregándole su documento a Rachel

- sí, ahora quiero otro

-¿otro Rachy? ¿Quieres otro nombre?- pregunta Quinn sonriente porque imagina que su hermanita tiene en su mente una nueva ocurrencia

- sí, ahora quiero uno que diga que todos cambiamos, que ustedes ahora son nuestros papis y nosotras sus hijas porque yo también soy como una hijita ¿verdad?-pregunta viendo a Emma

-Claro que sí mi amor- dice Emma enternecida, aún no se lleva con las travesuras de la niña y odia que quiera ser cantante como su madre porque ella piensa que cantar y exponerse ante un público es un acto de mal gusto y vulgar, pero al encanto natural de Rach nadie se resiste

- ¿puedes hacerlo tío? Un papel donde diga que ella se llama Dianna y yo Lea Schuester

-¿también quieres el Schuester?-pregunta Emma emocionada, decidida a llegar hasta donde Rachel quiera llevarlos

-sí…. Si no, no podría ser hermana de Quinny, mi papi dice… -se interrumpe ella sola y corrige un poco triste – bueno…decía que los hermanos llevan el mismo apellido y yo quiero eso… para siempre

-Ya entendí- dice Will con su imborrable sonrisa- haremos un acta constitutiva de la familia Schuester ¿les parece?

- sí gritan las dos niñas y Will vuelve a hacer un documento sellado con cuatro corazones donde dice que él, Emma, Dianna y Lea son una familia… la orgullosa familia Schuester

Emma ve ese documento todos los días, lo tiene enmarcado en la oficina de la casa, sabe que no es legal pero le parece tan perfecto que bendice el momento en que sus caminos se cruzaron con Judy, con Shelby, con Russ y con Mark…no agradece que hayan muerto pero sí que gracias a ellos tenga a dos maravillosas niñitas que educar…

**Sé que causa confusión el hecho de tener 4 nombres Lea-Rachel Dianna-Quinn pero servirá para el enredo de más adelante. Saludos **


	5. Chapter 5

**4. Llamadas cruzadas, amor de invierno **

-Rach, despierta, tu teléfono está sonando- Quinn movía a su hermana para que interrumpiera su tan grato sueño

-nooo- respondía Rachel en un quejido, recién comenzaba la época invernal y el frío la hacía no querer despegarse de su cama

-Rachel, si no contestas, Emma y Will se van a despertar y mi mamá te va a estar vigilando y no te va a dejar hablar mucho tiempo

-¿quién es?

-no sé, dice número privado

-¡Mi tío!, ¡mi tío Leroy!, contesta rápido- pedía la morena agitada, despabilándose por completo

-contesta tú, yo voy a darme una ducha antes de que me ganes y te quedes encerrada por horas en el baño haciéndote tu limpieza "facial especial"- la rubia aventaba el teléfono a los pies de la cama y le enseñaba la lengua a su hermana

-¿bueno?-Rachel por fin atendía entusiasta al teléfono

- … ¡feliz cumpleaños muñequita! - se oyó un coro de voces… sus tíos Leroy e Hiram desde Londres, estaban al otro lado de la línea

-¡guau! ¡Se acordaron!, ¡se acordaron!

- cómo no nos íbamos a acordar ¡Felices treinta años mi muchachita!- decía Hiram en broma

-no son treinta tío

-¿me equivoqué? deja que recuerde…no me digas, yo lo sé ¿Entonces serán 40?

-¡no!-respondía Rachel en un gritito risueño- cumplo do…

-¡doscientos! Como no me di cuenta antes si ya eres toda una anciana

-doscientos no, doce

-¿doce?

-¡Caracoles eres una bebita!

-No soy una bebita

- si lo eres, una bebita, chiquita, oye quisiera hablar más pero me están apresurando te paso a tu tío Leroy que está impaciente por felicitarte… te quiero mucho

-¡Feliz cumpleaños mi amor!- decía Leroy menos emocionado, la verdad es que estaba triste, aún no se creía el hecho de haber sobrevivido seis años con su sobrina lejos, había intentado innumerables veces convencer a Rach de irse con él e innumerables veces había fracasado, la excusa, la misma, su niña prefería estar con su hermana

-¡Gracias tío!

-¿cómo estás mi amor?

-biennn

- ¿en serio? Todo bien ¿con Emma? ¿Con Will?... ya sabes que si algo no funciona voy…

- vienes de un brinco por mi…lo sé tío pero todo está bien…

-Bueno mi amor, te creo y sabes que yo respeto tus decisiones, mejor cuéntame ¿cómo vas a festejar? ¿Recibiste ya mi regalo?

-La tía Emma va a hacer un pastel, vendrán los abuelos y el tío Will ya terminó la remodelación de la casa, Quinn tendrá su recámara nueva y yo tendré la mía, hoy nos mudamos así que esto será una fiesta de mudanza y espera ¿dijiste regalo?…no sé de qué regalo me hablas

-uno que debe estar retrasado en la compañía de mensajería

-¿qué es?

-es una sorpresa Rachel… debes esperar a que llegue

- y ¿no me puedes dar una pista?

-no…

-malo

- sí, mucho

-ya no te voy a querer tanto, solo demasiado…

-pues yo sí te quiero demasiado y con mi amor nos basta…- Leroy rió al oír que su sobrina hacía un ruidito como si estuviera sacando la lengua- bueno nena, espero que todo lo que te pase hoy sea muy, muy bonito y llámame por la noche… para contarme qué tal salió todo … te amo

-yo te amo más y al tío Hiram también….

-yo también te amo-Hiram le quitaba el teléfono a su pareja

-Bye- se despedía Rachel risueña, colgó y aventó el aparato a su cama y ella misma se aventó de nuevo en ella, se cubrió con las sábanas y empezó a soñar con el regalo de sus tíos, ellos siempre le enviaban cosas hermosas pero hoy era su cumpleaños así que tenía que ser el doble de especial, de pronto volvió a sonar el teléfono, su teléfono, aquél en el que tenía una línea directa a sus tíos y que le molestaba tanto a Emma porque creía que la niña aprovechaba el instante en que hablaba para acusarla de ser una mala tutora. Vio la pantalla, de nuevo decía NÚMERO PRIVADO, sus tíos siempre marcaban de un número así cuando estaban en su trabajo, así que no le extrañó, de seguro olvidaron decirle algo… o tal vez se compadecieron y le darían pistas sobre su regalo…

-¿Ya me vas a decir que enviaste de regalo de cumpleaños?

-¡mami no se te olvide el chocolate!

-¿qué?-preguntó Rachel

-¿qué?-se oyó la voz de un niño-¿quién eres y qué haces en el teléfono de mamá?

-¿quién eres tú? y qué haces con el teléfono de mis tíos- replicó Rachel molesta

-yo no estoy en el teléfono de tus tíos, estoy en el hospital de mi pa…, espera… no tengo porqué decirte nada si tu no me dices qué haces en el teléfono de mamá

-yo no estoy en el teléfono de tu mamá, este teléfono es mío… tal vez te equivocaste

-no creo, me sé el teléfono de meromia

-¿meromia?

- sí tengo el número guardado en mi cabeza

- Ah ya… ¡Se dice memoria!- corrigió Rachel

-como sea-contestó el niño malhumorado y recordó la primera frase de contestación de su interlocutora-oye ¿por qué me preguntaste de tu regalo de cumpleaños?

-porque es mi cumpleaños y creí que tú eras mis tíos, ellos también tienen un número privado

-¿qué es número privado?

- cuando la pantallita del teléfono no dice uno, dos, tres, cuatro o cinco… sólo dice número privado en letras parpadeantes…

-no entiendo… ¿en la pantallita de tu teléfono tiene que salir mi número?

-usualmente sí… pero marcas de un número privado, por eso no lo veo, el mío no es privado, ve tu pantalla, ¡Haz la prueba! si te equivocaste al marcar en la pantallita de tu teléfono debe estar mi número

- espera….- dijo el niño mientras se oía como retiraba la bocina- si… me equivoqué… el teléfono de mamá termina en 68 y marqué 86… -aceptó el niño triste

-bueno pues entonces cuelga y márcale a tu mamá-ofreció Rachel entre risitas

- si eso haré… eres muy mandona… inteligente… pero muy mandona

- ¡y tú muy grosero!- respondió Rachel en un gritito colgando inmediatamente

- ¿con quién te enojaste Rachy?-preguntaba Quinn saliendo del baño

-con mi tío- Rachel se asustó y contestó rápidamente

-¿por qué?

-porque no me quisieron decir nada sobre mi regalo

- no seas impaciente y toma...- dijo la rubia entregándole una cajita- feliz cumpleaños hermana

-¿qué es?

-¡ábrelo!-Rachel obedeció y sacó una pulserita con dijes de estrellas

-está hermoso Quinn… gracias

-¡feliz cumpleaños hermana!- decía la niña rubia en una bella sonrisa

-me dijeron que por aquí hay una preciosa princesa torbellino que cumple años hoy - Entraba Will y tomaba entre sus brazos a Rachel que pegaba gritos estridentes mientras Emma sostenía en sus brazos una preciosa tarta en forma de estrella... la doceava en la vida de Rachel, la sexta en la que no tenía a sus papis…era muy triste saber que solo la mitad de su vida la había pasado con ellos pero definitivamente no podía ser más feliz, o tal vez si… Sus abuelos vinieron desde New York, sus Tíos enviaron muebles preciosos desde Londres para su nueva habitación y mientras empezaba a decorar su recámara comían ricos bocadillos que enviaba Emma desde la cocina. Al final del día estaba tan rendida que solo quería aventarse a su cama pero sabía que tenía que hablar a sus tíos, cuando finalmente terminó de contar todo bajo el oído analítico de Emma fue a su recámara y se empezó a quedar dormida recordando al niño inoportuno de la mañana, tenía una linda voz y le pareció conocerlo de hace mucho tiempo pero era imposible que volviera a llamar… lo último que le dijo fue que no fuera grosero y colgó, a su vez ella nunca podría regresar la llamada porque la confidencialidad del número del niño le impedía saberlo, como sea, había sido una experiencia extraña para recordar, de pronto entró en estampida su hermana …

- deberías aprender a tocar Quinn- dijo molesta

- deberías de aprender a cargar con tu teléfono y no dejarlo entre mis cosas que no soy tu mensajera Rachel

-¿está sonando otra vez?

- sí pero ya colgaron…. Mira Rachel está sonando de nuevo tus tíos… ¿por qué no contestas?- reprendía Quinn aventándole el teléfono una vez más

-¿por qué vuelven a llamar?-preguntó Rachel intrigada, no hacía ni una hora que acababa de hablar con ellos agradeciéndoles los preciosos muebles que le enviaron para su nueva habitación

-Hola - se oyó una vocecita tímida

-¿otra vez tú? ¿Te volviste a equivocar?

- si…. No -contestó el niño indeciso

- pues yo creo que si te equivocaste…no soy tu mamá… de eso estoy segura

-ya sé que tu teléfono es el 86 y el de mamá el 68 pero…

-pero tus dedos se equivocaron solitos

-no… si quería marcarte o no… no sé…ya sabes mamá dice que nunca hable con extraños por teléfono… pero también dice que debo ser cabarelloso y amable con las personas

-¿cabarelloso?

- sí ya sabes, ser bueno y educado y esas cosas… más con las chicas

-creo que ca-ba-lle-ro-so era la palabra correcta…

-como sea yo no quise decirte mandona y olvide decirte algo…

-¿a mí?-preguntó Rachel sorprendida

-solo…. ¡Feliz cumpleaños!- gritó el niño y enseguida colgó dejando a Rachel perpleja y agradeciendo que Quinn estuviera de regreso en su propia recámara si no, no iba a poder explicar esa una risita tan feliz… porque el niño inoportuno la hacía muy feliz con su voz, se preguntó si algún día la volvería a escuchar e imagino ¿cómo sería? mientras se quedaba dormida…

**0-0-0-0-0-0-0**

-¿bueno?-contestaba Rachel molesta, hacía ya dos días desde su cumpleaños y estaba de vacaciones así que la malhumoraba que la despertaran tan temprano; si sus tíos eran los que llamaban, iba a tener que darles una buena lección sobre los distintos horarios, no le podían robar minutos a su sueño de belleza

-¡Hola!- se oyó la vocecita del niño con el que habló en su cumpleaños y que no había vuelto a oír desde entonces

-¡hola!-respondió sorprendida

-lo siento… es muy temprano ¿te desperté?

-no pero…no deberías de llamarme, ya sabes, somos extraños

- tú tampoco deberías contestarme

-¡cierto!-contestó Rachel en un resoplido -¿qué quieres?

-nada, solo estaba aburrido

-y ¿creíste que hablándome ya no lo estarías?

-sí

-¿por qué?

-porque eres divertida

- tú también eres divertido pero somos extraños

- mamá dice que las personas no son extrañas cuando sabes su nombre ¿cómo te llamas?

-¿cómo me lla-mo?- devolvió nerviosa la pregunta

-sí ¿cómo te llamas? Ahh y ¿cuántos años tienes?...no es que me importe… papá dice que a una chica no se le pregunta su edad pero quiero saber- murmuraba el niño como si fuera un secreto

-Ra… Lea- se corrigió porque a ella le gustaría que todos la llamasen así, sin embargo todos conocen su verdadero nombre y no se pueden acostumbrar al nuevo… así que si su interlocutor no sabía la verdad le podía llamar así sin complejos -me llamo Lea- confirmó más para sí misma

-¿Leía? Guau ¿cómo la princesa de Star Wars?

-¿qué? No…Lea… L-e-a…como… la mejor cantante de todos los tiempos, de todos los musicales…

-No conozco a nadie que se llame así

-¿sabes qué? olvídalo ¿tú cómo te llamas?

-Christopher Alexander Finn Hudson

-guau que nombre tan largo Chris

-prefiero que me digas Finn

-¡entonces te llamaré Chris!- respondió Rachel en una sonrisita burlona

-¡pero no me gusta!… así se llama mi papá

-pero a mí sí me gusta, así que no me importa

-entonces yo te llamaré… yo te llamaré… yo te llamaré…- Rachel reía ante la falta de inventiva de aquél niño -no sé cómo llamarte porque tienes un nombre muy chiquito pero ya se me ocurrirá algo que te moleste

-nos vamos a hacer viejitos cuando se te ocurra algo- rodó los ojos y recordó - por cierto ¿cuántos años tienes?

-12… pero ¡hey! yo había preguntado eso primero

-pero tu papá tiene razón… la edad no se le pregunta a una chica

-entonces ¿no me vas a decir?

-no, mejor dime ¿por qué estás aburrido?

-porque estoy en el hospital

-guau ¿estás enfermo?-preguntó preocupada

-algo así… tengo una fractura en el hombro, me operarán y me pondrán clavos y esas cosas, no podré moverme mucho

- ¡qué feo! ¿Cómo te lastimaste?

-practico futbol…en un juego, algo salió mal…no quieres saber… dolió mucho…

-lo siento de veras

-no es tan malo, todos me cuidan y estoy más tiempo con mis papás ¿sabes? Papá es médico y mamá enfermera, tienen su propio hospital y se la pasan trabajando y ahora que estoy así es como pasar tiempo en el trabajo de mis padres… además después de la operación tendré una gran cicatriz que presumiré a mis amigos- respondió Finn realmente emocionado

-¡Qué suerte tienes!- respondió Rachel en un suspiro

- Verdad que sí, tener una cicatriz siempre te hace más popular

- no, por la cicatriz no…por tener padres, los míos están muertos - contestó Rachel con tristeza, el otro niño se quedó callado

-lo siento- dijo el niño con verdadero sentimiento

-gracias

-Lea…

-¿dime?

-¿quieres ser mi amiga?

- sí Chris… si quiero ser tu amiga…

**0-0-0-0-0-0-0**

- … y eso es todo, subes tu modulación de voz apoyándote en una muy buena respiración y llegas a esos tonos altísimos… mamá tenía una voz de mesosoprano supongo que yo también lo seré por herencia aunque me encantaría ser soprano… - hablaba Rachel sin parar… hacía ya cuatro semanas, prácticamente todas sus vacaciones de invierno, que tenía sus llamadas telefónicas a escondidas con Finn… o Chris como a ella le gustaba llamarlo, su amigo la llamaba desde el hospital siempre que estaba aburrido, que era frecuentemente y Rachel no llamaba nunca porque el "número privado" le impedía conocer el número verdadero de su interlocutor

-y ser sopramo te hará mejor cantante

- se dice soprano y eso espero ¿qué quieres ser tú cuando seas grande?

-médico... como papá

-pensé que dirías futbolista… como todo el tiempo hablas del deporte

-eso es un juego pero en realidad ser médico es una cosa muy grande, ayudas a los demás a que no tengan dolor y estén enfermos y así… esas cosas- decía Finn muy serio

-lo sé… es decir sé lo que hace un médico

-Lea… ¿Puedes cantarme de nuevo?

-no

-te mueres de ganas por practicar, pronto será tu audición y yo soy el único que te escucha así que ¡canta!... te prometo que aplaudiré

-no lo harás, te burlarás como la otra noche - dijo Rachel molesta recordando que le había cantado mientras él no paraba de reír

-no, ya no me burlaré, lo prometo

- está bien, ¿qué quieres que cante?

-lo que tú quieras

**-** bien… esta es de mi musical favorito**…**_Don't tell me not to fly__,__I simply got to__, __If someone takes a spill__, __It's me and not you__. __Who told you__You're allowed to rain on my parade…_ - empieza a cantar Rachel con mucha potencia porque tiene que complacer a su público aunque su público sea un niño que esté quien sabe donde

-niña ¿no oyes? Llevo rato llamándote- dice Emma en un grito desesperado entrando a la recámara de Rachel

-Lo siento tía, no te escuche-contesta Rach rápidamente aventando el teléfono a su cama pero sin colgar

-puedes por favor dejar de cantar, gritar o como quiera que le llames a eso -ordena la mujer

-no, no puedo -dice la niña en una mueca de disgusto

-¡no respondas niñita!

- si no practico ahora, no podré entrar al club de canto

-no creo que debas entrar

-pero el tío Will dijo…

-No me importa lo que Will haya dicho, sabes que no aguanto la migraña y cada que te pones así de insoportable sin darnos una tregua de silencio, la cabeza me explota aún más, así que no quiero ni imaginar que será de nosotros si entras a ese club

-pero cantar es mi sueño

- cariño, ya no tienes 6 años y quiero que entiendas que cantar era bonito como un juego pero es hora de madurar, tener otras ambiciones… eres muy buena en matemáticas que tal si te enfocas en un club de contabilidad, los mate-atletas sería una increíble opción ¿no te parece?

- no… si algún día quiero ser como mamá tengo que practicar…ella cantaba todo el día, no se rendía

-Amorcito… tu madre era alguien muy distinta a ti, si a ella le funcionó todo este rollito de ser artista y jugar a la estrellita es porque tal vez… tal vez sí tenía buena voz… cariño, tú no la tienes tú tienes muchas virtudes pero cantar no es una de ellas, no tienes talento, y sí, sé que duele…créeme que a mí me duele decírtelo pero ya era hora de que alguien te lo dijera….-afirmó en tono amargado mientras Rachel contenía el llanto- si te digo esto es porque te quiero lo sabes ¿cierto?- dijo finalmente suavizando el tono al ver la cara de tristeza de la niña, Rachel afirmó solo con su cabeza

-deberías ordenar tu cuarto-ordenó la mujer antes de salir, Rachel miró a su alrededor, todo estaba en perfecto orden, como siempre, pero su cabecita sí que estaba en completo desorden, tal vez la tía tenía razón, hasta ahora todos los que le habían dicho que era fabulosa en el escenario, eran seres que la sobreprotegían , la tía Emma no entraba en ese grupo de personas, ella siempre la había tratado como alguien normal, nunca les tuvo lástima ni a ella ni a Quinn por la muerte de sus padres y siempre les exigió la perfección en todo lo que hicieran, si le decía que no sabía cantar, debía tener razón porque si de algo estaba segura era que Emma no mentiría … nunca… de pronto vio la pantalla de su teléfono, seguía encendida ¡por Dios! ¿Qué tanto habrá escuchado Chris?

-¿sigues ahí?

- ¡sí! y no es cierto…- respondió molesto

-No es cierto ¿qué?- preguntó Rachel soltando por fin el llanto

-No es cierto que no tienes talento…. Yo no soy muy inteligente pero cada que me cantas siento algo dentro de mi… siento bonito, como cuando como un delicioso chocolate o como cuando mi abuela me dice que soy su hombrecito favorito o como cuando mamá me hace un sándwich especial de queso o como cuando papá me dice que me ama - confesó en secreto- y si cantaras feo yo no sentiría eso

-La tía tiene razón… yo nunca seré tan buena como mamá

- no le creas nada tú ¡serás mejor Lea! y un día te iré a ver cantar en uno de los teatros que dices y veré tu nombre en un cartel grandotote, iluminado con muchas luces y cuando termine la función te aplaudiré mucho… hasta que me duelan las manos… sin burlarme… lo prometo

- ¿de verdad lo prometes?

-sólo si tú prometes que no te rendirás

- no puedo- dijo llorosa

-promételo-ordenó el niño y Rachel obedeció, no supo si por obligación o porque realmente quería un motivo para no derrumbarse

-No me rendiré

-Lo ves no fue muy difícil ¿o sí?

-no mucho

-¿Lea…?

-¿dime?

-¡te quiero mucho!- dijo él nuevamente en un susurro, solo para que ella lo oyera

-yo también -Rachel imitó el tonito bajo

-me tengo que ir

-lo sé, tu mamá llegará a darte la cena y a revisarte la herida

-por favor ya no llores

- sería más fácil dejar de llorar si te pudiera ver…me gustaría que estuvieras aquí

- A mi también

-12

-¿12?

-Yo también tengo 12…

-New York

-¿qué?

-una vez preguntaste ¿en dónde vivía? y no te quise decir porque tú no me dijiste cuantos años tenías pero ahí vivo

-yo vivía ahí con mis papitos….

-¡Finn! ¿Qué haces con ese teléfono cariño? ¡Déjame ver cómo sigues!-Rachel pudo escuchar la voz de una mujer

-te llamo mañana-dijo su amigo cortando la comunicación

-bye Chris-respondió Rachel mientras de nuevo el llanto le ganaba y se quedaba dormida…

**0-0-0-0-0-0**

-despierta princesa dormilona- ordenaba Will a Rachel- ¡primer día de escuela, las vacaciones terminaron!

-no es cierto- reprochaba la niña tallando sus ojos, no podía creer que los días hubieran pasado tan rápido

-¡sí es cierto!-pasaba gritando una Quinn totalmente despabilada… ¡y yo gano el baño!- dijo en un gritito de emoción, en otras circunstancias Rachel hubiera peleado pero le urgía más que su amigo le hablara para contarle que ya no podía marcarle durante la mañana porque ella estaría en clases pero nunca le llamó, incluso pasó entre clases mirando en secreto su teléfono , de regreso a casa ni siquiera su hermana la hacía sonreír, casi no quiso comer y no tenía nada de ganas de hablar con sus tíos pero sabía que si no lo hacía, ellos se preocuparían, marcó y no obtuvo respuesta, de pronto oyó un nuevo ruidito, miro hacia su escritorio y encontró un nuevo teléfono, último modelo y con tecnología avanzada… con las manos temblorosas contestó

-¿bueno?

-¡Hola princesa! ¿Qué tal tu nuevo teléfono? ¿Te gustó?- se oía la voz de Hiram que hablaba sin parar- Tu tío no me permitió enviarte otro regalo en tu cumpleaños pero yo le dije que tenía que mandar uno así que consideramos que ya eras una niña grande lo suficientemente responsable para tener uno de mayor calidad así que ¡no lo pierdas!

-tío… mi número es el mismo cierto

-no muñequita… tu número nuevo es el…-Rachel escuchaba que el tío hablaba pero por alguna razón su corazón palpitando de angustia y sus ojos a punto de las lágrimas no le permitían entender nada…

_**Holaaaa! Ya apareció mi Finny y rodeado de mucho misterio porque no sabemos su punto de vista, espero que no las haya enredado. En resumen Finn o Chris a preferencia de cierta niña caprichosa, habla desde un hospital por eso es un número privado, su papá es médico y mamá enfermera y al parecer es el fan número uno de Rachel… que es Lea … y Rach y él ya no tendrán comunicación porque al cambiar la línea ¿a dónde marca Finn? GUAU… ahora sí que mi lado bipolar está en todo su esplendor … y ¡todavía me falta el enredo de Quinn con Puck! díganme que entendieron o me corto las venas con galletitas saladas jajajaja… Nos leemos pronto. Bye. **_


	6. Chapter 6

**5.-Secretos de hermanas**

El teatro retumbaba de aplausos, las luces la enfocaban a ella y a su bellísimo vestido dorado, daba las gracias inclinándose al frente y lo veía, no lo distinguía muy bien pero sabía que era él, estaba en primera fila, aplaudiendo sin cesar, corría detrás del escenario y ahora él estaba en el camerino con un ramo de rosas, se abandonaba a sus brazos y de pronto veía que su torso estaba descubierto, en el hombro tenía una cicatriz profunda y larga, pasaba su mano por encima, él tomaba su mano entre las suyas y entonces por fin alzaba la vista para ver su rostro…

-¡Despierta Rachy!- murmura Quinn al oído de Rachel

-No, déjame Quinny - la morena da un manotazo, molesta porque la sacaron de su sueño… por fin iba a ver su rostro y la tonta de su hermana la despertaba

-Hey… - sonríe Quinn recomponiéndose del golpe - sabes que tenemos que hacer esto antes de que mamá y papá nos vean… y nuestro secreto se vaya a la mierda- argumenta pero nadie le contesta- ¡Rachel Berry, levántate ya!- dice jalándole la sábana y Rachel cae al suelo alfombrado de su habitación

- ¡Quinn!- reclama tomando su almohada y aventándosela a la cara

-ok, ¿quieres hacer esto del modo fácil o del modo difícil?

-del fácil… ¡ya estoy despierta!, ¡ya deja de rezongar!- pide Rachel en una mueca de disgusto

-¡pues vístete y vámonos!

-voy… -dice Rachel tomando de su armario lo primero que encuentra y ambas se reúnen en el coche de Quinn

-Yo manejo- dice Rachel en una sonrisa y le gana a Quinn el lugar del conductor, inmediatamente salen del garaje de la casa de los cerezos rojos antes de que el sol aparezca…

Quinn deja que Rachel maneje, porque su hermanita está aprendiendo y si pasa su examen pronto tendrá su propio auto, lo cual significa que pronto será libre de ella, pero Rach maneja con precaución y muy lento, cosa que a Quinn le disgusta aunque se resigna porque no quiere pelear con ella, no hoy… llegan al tramo de carretera, ahí donde los caminos se cruzan, donde el día del accidente perdieron de vista el auto donde iban sus padres…contemplan en silencio el lugar.

Ninguna de las dos lo puede creer, oficialmente se cumplen 10 años… 10 años después de que una tragedia marcara sus vidas y las cambiara por completo. En los primeros aniversarios luctuosos Rachel y Quinn iban con Will y Emma al cementerio, pero hacía ya un par de años que ellas habían decidido que ese lugar no les decía nada, eran tumbas y solo eso, entonces en una charla encontraron que ambas tenían la misma última visión …el coche de sus padres siguiendo su camino y el de ellas con los aún todavía tíos, cruzándose hacia el camino de la rivera de los venados, entonces decidieron hacer un viaje a ese lugar, y encontraron un sitio perfecto para traer al presente sus viejos recuerdos. No querían abrumar a Will y a Emma porque los amaban y no les gustaba verlos tristes, así que se convirtió en un secreto…uno de tantos que compartían. La primera vez las llevó un taxi, la segunda uno de sus vecinos y ésta, era la primera vez que una de las dos tenía su licencia y que podían ir solas

-No llores Rach… están bien, yo estoy segura de que sea donde sea, están bien- consolaba Quinn

-Nunca… nunca he entendido como le haces para no llorar, para no extrañarlos

-no tengo porqué llorar… no me amaban Rach

- eso no es cierto, todos los padres aman a sus hijos

-ellos no, bueno, algunas veces recuerdo a Judy haciendo unas galletas en forma de flor para mí, creo que era su forma de mostrarme cariño y extraño un poco eso pero luego recuerdo que donde estén no están peleándose ni gritando y entonces ya no me importa mucho que no vivan

- si te importa, si no, no estarías aquí

-estoy aquí porque te amo, a ti, porque tú eres mi hermana…no por ellos

-Como sea, gracias- dice Rach colocando un ramito de violetas para su mami y una rosa roja para su papi, sabe que ahí no fue el lugar exacto donde murieron, ese sitio está más adelante y no lo puede ver porque se desmorona y siempre evita pasar por ahí pero en ese lugar, donde los caminos se cruzan, siente la sonrisa de Shelby y la mirada de Mark y es ahí donde quiere dejar constancia del amor a sus padres

-¿nos vamos ya Rachy?

-sí Quinny- responde Rachel colocando rápidamente, para que Quinn no la vea, un manojo de flores blancas… para Judy, para Russell, se dice mentalmente y corre al auto donde ésta vez su hermana tiene el mando

-¿se puede saber donde andaban señoritas?-las recibe Emma en la puerta de la casa y ambas sonríen al ser descubiertas

-Practicando ma, no queremos que Rachel repruebe el examen cuando estamos seguros de que sus tíos mandarán un auto de lujo para ella por cierto ¿ya te dijeron cual te comprarán?-pregunta Quinn

-no, aún no, pero quiero uno como el tuyo…

-¿por qué lo quedrías?- la rubia hace un gesto con desagrado

-por seguro… mi tía hizo todo un análisis de seguridad antes de comprarte el tuyo ¿recuerdas? – Emma sonríe orgullosa de oír el reconocimiento de Rachel, Quinn empezó a llamarlos muy pronto mami y papi, Rach nunca lo ha hecho sin embargo la niña había cambiado su modo tan caprichoso de ser y siempre les daba su lugar a ella y a Will en las decisiones importantes. Emma se castiga mentalmente al recordar que quiso cambiar algunos detalles de Rachel, hoy no cambiaría nada de ella, la verdad es que nunca se acostumbró a la inquietud de la morenita, pero se empezó a acostumbrar a ver solo el lado amable de su hijita no adoptiva por el simple hecho de que siempre los prefirió, fue innumerables veces a Londres con sus tíos y a New York con sus abuelos y siempre regresaba, regresaba a su familia, incluso a su petición, la joven renunció al sueño tonto de cantar como su verdadera madre y eso la llenaba de orgullo, así que Emma valoraba eso de Rachel, su fidelidad y lealtad y por eso, si alguna vez tuvo dudas hoy ya no, aunque Rach legalmente sea una Berry por siempre, porque su tío nunca quiso ceder la custodia, ama a esas dos niñas como si fueran de ella y su marido

-¡exacto! Dianna… yo hice todo un análisis y no puedo creer que seas tan grosera como para hacer esos gestos de desagrado ante tu auto… me la pasé días enteros estudiando cada una de las posibilidades- dice ofendida

- era broma – dice Quinn con una sonrisa derretidora y le da un beso a su madre entrando a la casa

-nena…trataré de hablar con Leroy… si no ceden… Will y yo podemos con eso… tendrás uno igual al de Quinn- dice Emma condescendiente a Rachel

-Gracias tía- responde Rachel dándole otro beso- ¿color rosa?-

- sí rosa… le podemos mandar a rotular estrellitas doradas- se emociona Emma sabiendo que es el símbolo favorito de su niñita…aunque no sabe por qué

- si algún día yo entro a ese auto van a tener que meterme inconsciente, anestesiada y en coma… todo eso junto - dice Quinn en un gesto dramático de asco

-¡todos esos son casi sinónimos mensa!-responde Rachel enseñándole la lengua, Quinn le responde de la misma manera

-princesa torbellino ¡qué guapa estás hoy!-grita Will saludando a su niña rubia

-papá yo soy serenidad- aclara Quinn

-¿en serio?- pregunta Will dudoso alzando una ceja, él es el único que parece entender que hace mucho que los roles se cambiaron

-Hola serenidad- da un beso Rachel

-¡torbellino!

- si mi amor, como tú quieras- concede irónico- apúrense a cambiarse o no las llevo a la escuela….

- que yo recuerde, nadie pidió que nos llevaras- repela Quinn

- son grandes, tienen auto- aclara Emma y Will hace un puchero-por cierto, quiero hablar contigo del auto de Rachel – pide Emma y lo conduce al estudio, las dos chicas suben a sus respectivas recámaras y las dos hacen una maleta que mantienen a escondidas.

Ambas bajan con una vestimenta parecida falda un poco debajo de la rodilla, calcetas largas , zapatos escolares y un ridículo suéter con un animal al frente, ninguna de las dos escoge su vestuario, Emma sí, lo hace desde que viven en esa casa y nada ni nadie la hace cambiar de parecer. Con un grito las jóvenes se despiden de Will y Emma y suben al auto de Quinn quien maneja hasta una bodega abandonada que está una cuadra antes de su escuela, se bajan del auto y se meten por una rendija de alambres…

-¡Por fin!- grita Quinn al verse con su uniforme corto de las Cheerios, con un maquillaje perfecto y el cabello recogido. A escondidas de sus padres es la líder porrista en los eventos deportivos del McKinley, la escuela en la que ella y su hermana estudian, había tratado de hacer todo bien, es decir, estar en el equipo con el permiso de sus padres pero Emma al ver lo corto del uniforme y lo "exhibicionistas" que eran le prohibió entrar, por eso tenía que vestirse en esa vieja bodega, ella sospechaba que Will si sabía pero no decía nada por no tener problemas con su esposa pero mientras Rachel supiera y la apoyara tenía más que suficiente

-aaaaaaaAAAAAHHH- vocaliza Rachel mientras lee entusiasmada sus notas musicales, ella pertenece a un club coral pero Emma no sabe nada porque de saberlo se lo prohibiría y ella no puede renunciar a Glee, es decir, por el momento es su único camino a la fama, a Broadway, a los escenarios que fueron de su madre y que está segura le pertenecerán a ella, porque es talentosa, de eso no tiene duda, alguien muy especial se lo dijo un día y le creyó, le creyó porque ese alguien fue su primer público oficial y aunque hoy ya no sepa nada de él, ahora ya tiene la madurez y la seguridad correcta y cuando ella misma se escucha… sabe que no es como los demás , ella es el alma de ese desangelado club de coro. Y que pertenezca a él es un secreto… un secreto de hermanas porque ni siquiera el tío Leroy lo sabe, de hacerlo tendría que pedirle que guardara la valiosa información y preguntaría ¿por qué? entonces tendría que decir que Emma no tolera sus sueños escénicos y vendría de un brinco por ella… como siempre ha querido hacerlo… su pobre tío siempre le ha pedido que se mude con ellos pero ella no podía dejar sola a su familia… no de nuevo…

-en vez de hacer esos grititos deberías de cambiarte, traigo algo de ropa no ridícula en la cajuela, puedes ir por ella- siguiere Quinn

-ya te dije que a mí no me molesta la ropa, esta me gusta, es cómoda, es original, me hace única… nada más la doblas por la cintura para que no esté tan larga y ¡listo!- dice sonriendo con coquetería enseñando su orgullo, su símbolo de rebeldía, sus lindas, largas y esbeltas piernas

- ¡es horrible Rachel!… pero como quieras, estoy segura de que si vistieras diferente serías un poco más popular y no tendríamos que andar cuidándote de….

-tú no tendrías que cuidarme de nada Quinn… allí adentro nadie sabe que somos hermanas… no hagas tonterías exponiendo tu status por mi….

-No tendría que hacer tonterías si te comportaras de manera diferente

-No voy a cambiar Quinn ya te lo dije, soy perfecta así….

-¡como quieras!

- sí ¡como quiera!

-Rachel no quiero discutir… no hoy por favor

- está bien, está bien, sal tu primero, yo me quedo a practicar un rato…

- no, ¡vámonos ya!– dice la rubia jalándola del brazo

-¡Quinn!- se suelta en un arrebato

- ¿si alguien viene? ¿y te pasa algo?

-nada me va a pasar y para el caso es más peligroso que nos vean salir juntas… ¡vete ya!

- me desesperas, Rachel Berry me desesperas mucho…- dice la rubia saliendo de la vieja bodega y emprendiendo el camino a su escuela, luciendo como a ella le gusta ser… la más bonita, a la que todos envidian pero a la que todos respetan, ella posee ese aire de superioridad que no es tan fácil de adquirir y le cuesta mucho conservarlo pero bien vale la pena, de pronto siente unos pasos detrás de ella voltea y se enoja al ver una figura que ella conoce muy bien, su hermana, ella también se cree superior, porque lo es, Quinn no conoce a nadie más talentoso que ella pero emplea sus atributos de distinta manera, Rachel parece forjar su seguridad en nubes altísimas, en mundos rosas y de ensueño que en nada se parecen a la cruel realidad de la escuela

-¿no que te ibas a quedar?-dice esperándola, Rachel ralentiza el paso y empieza a hablar escondiendo su boca tras sus libros

-no me hables, sigue, todos miran –responde Rachel caminando tres pasos atrás

-¿qué quieres?

-olvidaste la tarjeta de crédito, vas a necesitar un vestido, deberías ir de compras con Santana al salir de clases o ¿ya olvidaste que mañana harán la presentación de las candidatas a reina?, estoy segura de que tú estarás nominada, necesitas verte bien- Rachel adelanta el paso presurosa y le avienta a los libros la tarjeta de crédito, dejando a Quinn pasos atrás

-¡Gracias!-Murmura la rubia en una sonrisa contenida. Los tíos de Rachel le dieron una tarjeta a su sobrina desde que cumplió 13, le dijeron que era libre para comprar lo que quisiera y la muy tonta de su hermana no gastaba en nada, entonces sus tíos le recriminaron el hecho de no tomar el dinero, incluso creyeron que Emma y Will tenían algo que ver en el asunto, así que para no generar líos Rachel prometió empezar a gastar…cosa que no ha hecho, pero lo que sí hace es prestársela a ella cada que quiere ir de compras…hasta inventaron la firma juntas y el Rachel Berry que se estampa en un comprobante de pago de la tarjeta es el mismo en una chica morena y en una rubia… shhhh, otro secreto de hermanas…

-Quinn, dime que la estúpida enana esa no se atravesó en tu camino y que por eso te tuviste que detener…porque no sabe lo que soy capaz de hacer –saludaba Santana, una chica de rasgos mexicanos con cuerpo envidiable, segunda al mando en el equipo de las cheerio que corre para alcanzar a Quinn en el camino

-no, tranquila Santana, yo me detuve…no estoy segura de traer el libro de Química

-no deberías permitirle ni caminar por la misma banqueta que tú mi amor- dice Jesse, el capitán del equipo de futbol, el más guapo de toda la escuela… el novio de Quinn

- no me fijé, la próxima vez tendré más cuidado…

-ella es la que tiene que tener cuidado, te pasas de niña buena- dice Jesse robándole un beso atrevido que Rachel ve de reojo y se limita a sonreír con burla

-no-no- me – di-di-gas- que - que le son-re-reíste al – no-vio de Q-Qui-nn- pregunta Tina con trabajo, es una chica asiática que esconde su timidez en el tartamudeo, es una de las pocas amigas de Rachel y la espera en la entrada de la escuela

-¡no Tina! ¿Cómo crees?

-de-de- verías de te-te-ner cui-da-do o esa bru-ja te va a ma-ma-matar

-no le sonreí a Jesse, no me gusta…lo juro- dice asustada por la insinuación pero es la verdad, a ella ningún chico le gusta y no es porque no haya muchachos atractivos, es porque ella quiere conocerlo a él… está bien, si no se puede, mínimo a alguien como él… como su Chris, del que nunca volvió a oír su voz pero del que sabe era el chico correcto, porque aún sin conocerla siempre fue su confidente y su apoyo, a él le gustaba cómo era por dentro y eso no se consigue en cualquier chico, le gustaría oírlo una vez más, la voz de su amigo secreto le transmitía una paz que no ha vuelto a tener con nadie, aunque fuera por 5 segundos le gustaría volver a sentirse como él la hacía sentir y aunque sabe que es solo un espejismo en su cabecita, sueña innumerables veces con él. Entra a la escuela al lado de Tina y en cuanto doblan al pasillo que da a su salón de clases, ve la sombra de un hombre corpulento que le avienta en la cara un refresco congelado, es Azimio, Rachel lo sabe, ya varias veces ha sido víctima de él…

- esto es de parte de Jesse por cruzarte en el camino de su novia- dice el hombretón y Quinn que viene 10 pasos más atrás se queda congelada, no es la primera vez que le pasa eso a su hermana pero si es la primera vez que es por culpa de ella, tapa su boca y contiene un grito, quiere golpear a Jesse que se desmorona a carcajadas, quiere golpear a Santana que imita en cámara lenta como ocurrió todo, quiere matar a Azimio y quiere matar a Rachel ¿ por qué su hermana no le hace las cosas fáciles? ¿Por qué no cambia su estúpido vestuario y se olvida del tonto club Glee? Su hermana es tremendamente bonita pero se niega a sacarse partido, por vestir "teatralmente" como ella le llama… si ella quisiera sería tan fácil tenerla a su lado con las Cheerios… pero no, la testaruda Rachel quiere ser una estrella brillante, quiere ser Lea… a toda costa, cueste lo que cueste… entonces se ríe… por nervios, por imitación y porque conoce la perseverancia de Rachel y seguramente llegará a los escenarios más grandes, entonces el imbécil que se atrevió a dañar a su hermana, que seguramente será una rata de alcantarilla, se retorcerá en su propia inmundicia y tendrá que bajar la vista para ver a Rachel…

-olvidé algo en el auto- dice Quinn aún en el ataque de risa, viendo cómo Rachel corre a refugiarse en el baño más cercano… toma su celular y tipea un texto

"_Rach espérame en ese baño, no dejes que Tina se quede contigo"_

Saca su maleta del auto, lleva toallas para después del entrenamiento pero esta vez, como otras veces serán para limpiar a Rach, saca un precioso vestido amarillo de gasa que tenía pensado usar para ir de compras… le gustaría tanto que se lo pusiera su hermana pero pierde su tiempo, no la va a convencer, así que toma su ropa, la idéntica a la de Rach y con la que salió esta mañana de su casa para engañar a Emma y corre a ayudar

-¿Rach?- toca en la puerta del baño

-apúrate, fue muy difícil alejar a Tina, hasta tuve que llorar- dice abriendo la puerta a Quinn, quien presurosa la tapa con una toalla para que no le penetre más el frio y se pone a mojar otra para quitarle lo pegajoso del líquido…

En cuanto la tiene limpia, le pasa la ropa y Rach se viste en silencio

-Lo siento Rach yo…no vi ni siquiera cuando Jesse dio la orden…

- No lo sientas, esto, es mi decisión, nuestro secreto….

-un secreto absurdo y tonto

-no podemos dejar de ser quien somos Quinn, no podemos perder nuestros sueños y tu vida son las Cheerios mi vida es el club Glee… si la entrenadora Sue supiera que somos hermanas, con lo elitista que es y con lo mucho que odia a Glee, jamás te habría dejado entrar al equipo y yo no me lo perdonaría… ahí afuera, con tus rutinas, eres libre, eres preciosa, vuelas…como yo cuando canto así que acéptalo nadie reclama nada…

-todo eso no le quita lo estúpido a esta situación

-pero lo vale Quinn… sin las Cheerios tú no tendrías tu status en esta escuela, no tendrías tantos amigos…. Ni siquiera tendrías a Jesse- dice juguetona

- es un estúpido también- dice Quinn molesta pero con una sonrisita

-juega su papel de cuidarte y mimarte y lo amas

- sí…mucho

- ahí está Quinn, hay más cosas buenas que malas en todo esto

-pero las malas te tocan a ti

-yo soy feliz mientras pueda cantar y mientras tú hagas lo que amas…

-deberíamos conseguirte un novio, así por lo menos tendríamos a alguien que nos ayude a cuidarte…

-No necesito que me cuiden

- debería arreglar las cosas para que te encuentres con Mike… él también juega en el equipo es muy dulce y muy discreto hasta nos podría ayudar con el secreto - murmura Quinn más para sí misma

-Ni lo sueñes…

-Ya no sueñes tú hermanita, ese niño del que estás enamorada nunca va a volver a aparecer…

-No estés tan segura…

-Rach… ya pasaron 4 años y en ese momento lo intentamos todo, marcar a tu antiguo número con terminación 68, sacar la lista de llamadas de tu celular en internet… todo, me consta, encontrar a ese chico será como una aguja en un pajar…

-lo sé… se que aún no se puede hacer nada por eso tengo que seguir en el glee club, pelear por un lugar en NYADA y trabajar en los mejores musicales de Broadway

-Eso… eso era por tu mamá ¿no? ¿Qué tiene que ver el soñado Chris con esto?

-todo… y nada, él me prometió que algún día cuando pasara por un teatro y viera mi nombre en las marquesinas, entraría a verme y yo sabría que era él porque aplaudiría sin cesar hasta que las palmas se le pusieran rojas…

-Guau, con razón no puedes olvidarlo… no me habías contado esa parte

-no te he contado mucho Quinny- respondía la morena en una sonrisa

-¡te odio!

-no te enojes, dijiste que nada de peleas por hoy…

-lo sé pero de pronto recordé que nunca me contaste de las llamadas mientras duraron, tuve que aguantar la incertidumbre de verte con el corazón roto sin saber quién te lo había dejado así… hasta que después de muchos días te decidiste a nárrame tu idilio…

-amor inocente… pero real…- decía la morena soñadora, con ese tonito que Quinn tanto odiaba

-ya va siendo hora de superarlo Rach, él es un fantasma…

-no lo es, él existe… no sé donde pero existe…

- aterriza ya de tu nubecita…- pedía Quinn golpeando suavemente la frente de su hermana

- ¿sabes qué? cambio de tema porque me desesperas Quinn Dianna Schuester… me desesperas mucho- respondía la morena en un suspiro imitando las palabras que su hermana le dijo en la mañana y saliendo del baño para entrar por fin a sus clases…

**Hola… pues sí… perdieron comunicación, pero nada es para siempre y la separación va a valer la pena. Es curioso como fui perfilando a Rach como dormilona, juro que no lo planee de haber sido así la dormilona hubiera sido Quinn porque dicen que Di se duerme en todas partes ¿cierto?... en fin…regresé a la relación de hermanas y ahora sí, a la próxima le toca a Quinn conocer a su propio idilio… o dolor de cabeza… jaja nos leemos pronto, en unas horas si logro terminar el capítulo de Soph…BYE. **


	7. Chapter 7

**6. Confusión**

-Rachy ¿qué haces aquí? -murmura Quinn

-uhmm- se queja Rachel

-Rachel ¿qué haces en mi cama?

-Quinn ¿qué hora es?-pregunta la morena estirando los brazos y bostezando, pero ella misma se contesta al ver el reloj fluorescente de la recámara de su hermana - las tres de la mañana… Quinn, dijiste que regresarías a la media noche, no puedo creer…

-Ya, cálmate, te pareces a Emma- reprocha la rubia sacando de su closet la pijama

-¿te pareces a Emma? ¿Es lo mejor que puedes decir?, después de que te cubrí toda la noche para que no descubrieran que te fuiste de fiesta… estoy que me muero de angustia, Mi tía ya dio dos vueltas por nuestras habitaciones, estoy segura de que algo sospecha…

- no seas exagerada, no me hubiera descubierto

- eso dices tú, pero hace un rato que está dando rondas, si no se me ocurre venir aquí, ya hubiera encontrado tu cama vacía…

-pues en la tuya no hay nadie y nadie te ha echado de menos o ¿has oído los gritos de mamá?- pregunta saliendo del vestidor ya desmaquillada

-No porque en la mía están los almohadones cubiertos con mis mantas pero…

-pero nada hermanita, eres una exagerada-juzga Quinn recostándose a un lado de su hermana

-ok, pues esta exagerada ya se va a su recámara

-No… Rach… no te vayas- la jala de regreso- gracias por cubrirme pero deja…deja que te cuente qué tal estuvo la fiesta…

-¿alguien murió por fin de congestión alcohólica? ¿Alguna parejita se quedó atorada teniendo sexo?... porque si no es así, no me interesa saber como todos fumaron, bebieron y cogieron como conejos hasta hartarse

-No seas amargada Rachel, haces que todo suene horrible y de verdad es divertido… deberías ir alguna vez conmigo

-paso… toda la gente que va a ese tipo de fiestas es gente inmadura que no sabe hacer otra cosa más que beber y hacer orgías… al otro día no saben ni con quien lo hicieron…

-"toda la gente"… gracias Rachel, sobre todo por la parte que me toca… sabes que yo no….

-lo sé…perdóname… tú… tú eres distinta y no tomas y no te metes a la cama con cualquiera pero eso no quita el hecho de que es alarmante que te tardes, me preocupas, sobretodo porque sé que estás en manos de desconsiderados y si te hicieran algo yo no me lo perdonaría

-Tranquila, sabes que Jessie no dejaría que me pasara nada…

- a veces Jesse es el que más me preocupa ¿ha seguido insistiéndote para…

-si ha seguido insistiendo porque me ama y es normal que quiera que lo hagamos…

-claro que es normal que quiera, lo que no está bien es que te presione para que cedas, lo harás cuando estés lista, no cuando el señor quiera…

-nena, las cosas no funcionan así… y no necesitas ni siquiera estar lista para que ocurra, lo haces y ya - contesta la rubia un poco sonrojada

-¿No?, ¡Quinn mírame! ¿Ya lo hicieron?

-No… pero ya le prometí que en la fiesta de graduación, no pondré más pretextos de niña tonta

-y ¿por qué hiciste eso?

-porque sí Rach, porque llevamos casi dos años juntos y él no va a querer esperar más…

- la respuesta correcta era porque lo amas

-lo amo, tú sabes que lo amo…

-¿Rachel?... ¡Will despierta! ¡RACHEL NO ESTÁ EN SU HABITACIÓN! -se oye el grito de Emma

-oh-oh- dice Quinn burlona

-Hay no, hay no, hay no- susurra Rachel escondiéndose debajo de la almohada

-tranquila, no le tengas miedo, estás aquí, no es como si te hubieras ido de fiesta y acabaras de llegar - se burla aún más

-¿quién se fue a una fiesta? Y ¿qué haces aquí Rachel?-pregunta Emma abriendo la puerta y encendiendo la luz de la recámara de Quinn en un solo movimiento

-Nada- contesta Rachel temblorosa

- estamos platicando mamá o ¿hay una regla que evite que hablemos?

-no me quieran tomar por tonta niñitas… ¿A dónde fuiste Rachel?

-A ningún lado mamá ¿no la ves que está aquí? -responde Quinn un poquito alterada

-¿qué pasa?- pregunta Will somnoliento

-pasa que Rachel se escapó para salir de fiesta

- ¿de qué hablas? yo estoy viendo a mi princesa

- sí ahora sí pero antes no estaba

- a estado todo el tiempo conmigo papi… estamos emocionadas por la graduación, quisimos hablar de nuestros vestidos, del maquillaje, los peinados… cosas de chicas - responde Quinn rodando los ojos

-pero Rachel ¿por qué estaban los almohadones cubiertos con tus mantas en tu lugar?-pregunta Emma

-porque creímos que ibas a hacer una escenita si no la veías y así fue- contesta de nuevo la rubia en un gesto de desesperación, Will ríe

- y la mejor solución fue engañarme ¿no?... es absurdo, yo las escuché, Quinn dijo Rach acababa de llegar de una fiesta-anuncia Emma

-¿eso es cierto princesas?-pregunta Will

-no- contesta Rach en un murmullo

-mi hermana se puso nerviosa por los gritos y yo le dije que se quedara tranquila que no es como si se hubiera ido de fiesta y acabara de llegar, eso fue lo que escuchó mamá pero era broma, era una burla….-aclara Quinn

-No les creo - dice Emma en una mueca

-pues yo sí - dice Will en una sonrisa

-¿a sí nada más?-ironiza Emma

-Está bien, así nada más no… Rachel mi amor a mí no me puedes mentir ¿saliste de fiesta esta noche?

-no tío

- Princesa Quinn, mírame a los ojos y dime que tu hermana no ha salido de casa… sin mentiras… no a mi

- no, mi hermana no ha salido de esta casa… lo juro… por mis padres muertos - dice mirando desafiante a Emma

-entonces no hay delito que perseguir, duerman tranquilas y no pongan almohadones para engañar a Emma- se burla Will y Rachel sonríe

-pero…-repela Emma

-pero nada cariño, son unas niñas muy buenas yo les creo- dice Will llevándose a su histérica esposa mientras las dos jóvenes sueltan una risita burlona debajo de las sábanas

-Rachel no deberías dejar que Emma te intimide- regaña Quinn en cuanto están seguras de que están de nuevo solas

-No lo hago porque sí Quinn, tengo miedo…mucho miedo de lo que vaya a hacer cuando sepa

-¿cuándo sepa qué?

-tengo un secreto

-¿cómo un secreto Rachy? Con tu hermana no debes tener secretos, creí que habías aprendido eso cuando me ocultaste lo de Chris

-lo sé pero es que… has estado tan ocupadita

- ya déjate de reclamos y dime

-llegó mi carta de NYADA, estoy dentro- dice Rachel con emoción

- sí, sí , sí -grita Quinn parándose de un brinco y dando saltitos por todo el cuarto

-¡cállate!- suplica la morena

-¿cuándo? ¿Cuando llegó?

- esta mañana, aún no me la creo

-pues créelo, después de tus audiciones, de que llevaras al tonto club Glee al campeonato Nacional, de que soportaras tantas torturas… ¡te lo mereces!

-¿cómo les voy a decir a Will ya Emma que ya no voy a estudiar en Harvard?-pregunta Rachel preocupada

-como me lo estás diciendo a mi…- dice Quinn condescendiente

-no es tan fácil, se sentirán decepcionados, dirán que soy una malagradecida…

-claro que no, a lo mejor se sentirán un poquito tristes pero entenderán que es tu sueño… por Dios estoy tan feliz, estás a un paso de tu libertad

- ¿tú sigues pensando ir a Harvard?

- había pensado en Yale pero…

-Yale… ¿qué harías tú en Yale?

- quizás cine y actuación… no sé, ya sabes amo el glamur, me encantaría prepararme para probar Hollywood - confesó la rubia

-guau ¿Hollywood? ¿Actuación? ¿De dónde sacas este amor repentino por el arte?

- no es amor… solo es saber en qué soy buena… y desde que entramos al High school finjo odiarte, burlarme de ti y envidiarte…. Pero en realidad solo te envidio así que debo ser buena actriz…

-¿me envidias?

-solo la parte en la que siempre sabes lo que quieres, mucho tiempo te juzgué, creí que solo vivías en nubecitas rosas pero mírate te fijaste una meta y corriste tras ella… la alcanzaste y sé que ahora tienes la vista puesta en Broadway y lo vas a lograr…yo desearía tener mi futuro aunque sea la mitad de claro de lo que lo tienes tú…

-si actuar realmente es tu sueño podemos luchar

-mandé una solicitud a Yale… creo que fue fuera de tiempo porque hasta ahora no hay respuesta así que no importa

-claro que importa Quinn…

-no, en serio, no importa, solo lo hice por probar, haber que salía porque en realidad sabes que no hay opción, terminaré en Harvard estudiando leyes como Will y Emma quieren… ellos pagarán así que…

-No necesariamente, estarías en Yale si quisieras, cuando yo cumpla la mayoría tendré la herencia de mis padres y yo podría costear tu Universidad si Emma se negara a apoyarte….

-No, Rach… yo sí…se los debo a Will y a Emma…

-no, no estoy de acuerdo… en dado caso yo también

- no, tú no, tú eres distinta… tu talento es único, serás una triunfadora auténtica… te has preparado años para este momento, la actuación para mí, es un capricho, algo que se me ocurrió de último momento…

-pues no lo acepto…

- tienes que aceptarlo, yo estaré bien, sabes que estudiar no es el problema, Leyes me hará los mandados, seré una gran abogada y aparte… les debo mucho Rach, ellos esperaban que cuando tú y yo estuviéramos graduadas de Harvard asumiéramos el control del bufet y ya que tú no puedes, déjame decirles de este modo gracias a Emma y Will-dice regalándole una sonrisa a Rach para calmarla

- no me parece, pero te apoyo y siempre con las puertas de mi casa abiertas para cuando decidas saltar de Cambridge a New York… haremos compras… iremos a los mejores bares…. Los mejores chicos…

-¿los mejores chicos?... espera ¿dijiste los mejores chicos?

-si…lo hice - dice Rachel un poco apenada

-¿y Chris?

-Christopher… es un espejismo, tú lo dijiste…necesito madurar, necesito la experiencia de conocer chicos reales para interpretar mejor mis papeles…

-¡Bien Rachel!… pero un paso a la vez no vayas a querer llegar a New York y comerte a todos los gusanitos de la gran manzana

-Quinn…no… solo a los más atractivos

-pero me vas a dejar algunos

-¡claro! Te puedo ir pasando todos los que vaya dejando

-no seas malvada, eso jamás, chico tuyo… jamás mío y viceversa

-pero ¿por qué?

-porque somos hermanas… es más júralo Rachel Berry…

-¿qué juro?

-Que jamás vas a fijarte en alguien que haya sido mi galán

-lo juro… ahora tú…

-Juro que a ninguno de los futuros 20 000 novios de mi hermana los veré siquiera como opción de segundo plato…o como postre

-Quinn…

-deberíamos dormir, mañana será un gran día…

-lo será… claro que lo será…

**0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0**

-Y la ganadora como reina del baile es… Quinn Dianna Schuester

-po-po- porque lloras, es la bru-bru-ja no de-de-be rías de es-ta-tar emo-cionada-pregunta Tina al ver los ojos llenos de lágrimas de Rachel, la morena no lo puede evitar, era el sueño de Quinn, coronarse en esta noche tan especial, la rubia brinca de la emoción sobre el escenario, de pronto toma una de las rosas de su ramo de emperatriz y se la avienta a Rachel… ambas se miran sonrientes… en una semana saldrán de esa escuela y ya no hay secreto que ocultar, los objetivos se lograron…Rach está en NYADA y Quinn fue todo lo popular que pudo ser…todos las miran sorprendidos pero nadie dice nada.

Después de ese instante Jesse y Quinn bailan al ritmo de una balada muy cursi mientras todos admiran a esos seres tan perfectos, casi ángeles danzar en medio de la gloria

-arreglaste todo para quedarte conmigo toda la noche -pregunta Jesse sin quitar su profunda y marcada sonrisa

-no…

-basta de tonterías de niñita…

-iré contigo a la fiesta…pero no pasaré toda la noche contigo, mis papás se darían cuenta

-pero no vas a olvidar tu promesa… tú dijiste

-sé lo que dije y no, es un hecho Jesse, no me he arrepentido

-buena niña- responde el chico mordiéndole el lóbulo de la oreja

-iré a casa a cambiarme… espérame a las 10 en punto yo llego sola

-hecho… -respondía Jesse emocionado

-hecho- confirmaba la rubia con una sonrisita mientras con la vista buscaba a su hermana, no tuvo que esperar mucho, pronto logró enfocarla en medio de todos los lucers con los que convivió durante todos sus estudios

-¿Rachy?- la llamó por detrás

-¡Felicidades hermanita, te amo Quinny!-respondió la morena abrazándola en total emoción y sin pensar

-gua… ¿po-por qué se - se hablan a-a-sí?-preguntaba Tina

-porque es mi hermana bobos… - confesaba Quinn despectiva dejándolos boquiabiertos

-¿e- es cier-to-to Rach? Ni - si-si - quiera tienen el mismo apellido- reclamaba la chica asiática

-no importa el apellido Tina - confirmaba la morena- somos hermanas porque fuimos criadas en el mismo hogar, ambas somos huérfanas e hijas adoptivas de los Schuester por así decirlo- explicaba encogiéndose de hombros

-¡ya Rach!… luego les cuentas ¡vámonos!-ordenaba la rubia

-¿por qué tanta prisa?- preguntaba Rachel mientras corría detrás de su hermana

-anoche te conté que Jesse y yo…hoy lo íbamos a hacer...pero necesito de tu ayuda

-Quinny… lo tienes que pensar

- no está a discusión nena, lo voy a hacer quieras o no, solo necesito saber si me vas a ayudar o estoy sola...

-¿qué quieres que haga?

-que vengas conmigo a la fiesta

-¿estás loca?

-va a ser más fácil si pedimos permiso juntas, así nos podemos tardar

-pero yo que voy a hacer ahí

-a estas alturas ya todos deben saber que somos hermanas te puedo presentar a alguien, no sé…

-paso…

-ok…entonces no me ayudes…

- si te voy a ayudar pero no voy a ir a la fiesta…me vas dejar en casa de Tina y vas a pasar por mí para que regresemos juntas a casa…

-gracias… ¿te he dicho cuánto te quiero?-preguntaba Quinn emocionada

-no, no me lo dices nuca pero demuéstramelo…toma

-¿qué es esto?

-ya que no puedo evitar que suceda por lo menos promete que lo vas a hacer bien

-¿condones?

- sí condones no quiero bebitos rodeándome diciéndome tía aún….

-no los habrá, te lo prometo- dijo la rubia, tomando de manos de su hermana los anticonceptivos, con un color rojo intenso en sus mejillas

-toma estos también-dijo Rachel sacando más de su bolso- y estos

-hey ya…son demasiados ¿qué hiciste Rachy? ¿Asaltaste la farmacia?-preguntó la rubia en una bella sonrisa, regresando al bolso de su hermana los que creía que estaban de más…

-más o menos, una chica moderna siempre está preparada para cualquier circunstancia - aclaró Rachel devolviéndole la sonrisa

**/=/=/=/=/**

El plan funcionó Will y Emma las dejaron marchar a condición de que se cuidaran y se protegieran siempre. Quinn dejó a Rach con Tina y se dirigió a su fiesta. Jesse la recibió un poco molesto y jalándola del brazo la atravesó por todo el lugar de la fiesta y la llevó hasta una habitación

-¿se puede saber dónde andabas?

-te dije que tenía que arreglar unas cosas para que mis padres no sospecharan, mi hermana accedió ayudarnos

-eso es algo que tienes que aclararme ¿cómo es que la insignificante Berry es tu hermana?

-Jesse no le digas así, además no importa cómo…

-Tienes razón no importa cómo tiraste a la basura tu reputación… después de esta noche nada de lo que seas o lo que hagas va importarme-dijo tirándola en la cama con un brusco movimiento

-no ¡Jesse no!- gritó la rubia, mientras el que ella creyó el amor de su vida desgarraba su vestido

-Quinn no me vengas con tonterías

-que no… no quiero… no por favor- gritaba la rubia con todas sus fuerzas intentando oírse por encima de la música y de pronto un estruendo irrumpió el dramático momento

-que la dejes ¿no oíste?- exclamó un joven con peinado de mohicano y expresión ruda

-¿quién eres imbécil? ¿Qué haces aquí? ¡Lárgate!- ordenó Jesse aún sin soltar a Quinn que se quejaba lastimosamente debajo de él

-que la sueltes o me vas a obligar a golpearte y no quieres eso niño bonito- advirtió el joven

-¡lárgate! ¿Qué no oyes?- Jesse gritó una vez más y fue todo lo que el desconocido necesito para abalanzarse a la cama y con un solo brazo retirar a Jesse de encima de Quinn, después lo estampo contra la pared y le dio un buen puñetazo en el ojo izquierdo y otro en el estómago, Jesse ni siquiera respondió, se tiro en el suelo y el desconocido aprovechó para ir a ver a la joven rubia

-¿estás bien preciosa?- le preguntó ayudándola a sentarse

- sí - respondió Quinn y abrió los ojos aún más pues Jesse estaba detrás dispuesto a golpear al desconocido con un jarrón, el desconocido paró el golpe en seco sin siquiera voltearlo a ver y en seguida tomó entre sus brazos a Quinn y caminó con ella hasta que estuvieron en el jardín donde todo era barullo y alcohol

-estás a salvo princesa- anunció el joven poniéndola en el suelo, pero Quinn no dejaba de llorar ni de temblar pues había dejado su abrigo y su vestido estaba roto

- no llores muñeca - pidió tocando sus mejillas y entonces se percató de lo fría que estaba la rubia e inmediatamente se quitó su chamarra de cuero y se la puso encima

-Gracias- Hipeo Quinn y se soltó una vez más a llorar

- de nada nena pero tienes que dejar de llorar ok…

- sácame de aquí… por favor… llévame muy lejos de aquí- pidió Quinn y el desconocido la sacó de la casa, le ayudó a subirse en su motocicleta, le indicó que se sostuviera fuertemente a su cintura y emprendieron el camino. La llevó al mirador panorámico de la ciudad pues él solo quería que se calmara y a él ese sitio se le hacía de lo más relajante.

**-0-0-0-0-0-0-**

-Y así fue cómo Quinny y yo terminamos haciendo un pacto de hermandad - explicaba Rach a Tina que la oía fascinada

-na-na- die lo hu-hu-biera imaginado pe-ro Quinn siempre fue tan ma-ma-ma-la contigo- reprochó Tina

- no, en realidad era parte de nuestro trato, fingíamos- trató de justificar Rach y su celular empezó a sonar con una alarma, ya era la media noche y Quinn había prometido pasar por ella justo a esa hora, así que le marcó a su celular pues no quería problemas en casa de los Schuester, se oyeron tres timbrazos y entró la grabación

-hola soy Quinn, seguramente no te puedo atender, deja tu mensaje- pidió la contestadora de su hermana, Rachel suspiró, le preocupaba, aunque en el fondo quería suponer que aún seguía con Jesse, después de todo su hermana había ido a hacer el amor por primera vez y eso era algo grandioso que no debía tener tiempos.

-hola Quinny, ¿ya vienes? Sé que debes estar muy emocionada y feliz pero no quiero más problemas de los que seguramente voy a tener, te espero… te quiero- dijo la morena al contestador y siguió la charla con Tina, ella iba ir a la Universidad de Brown y estaban emocionadas pues la cercanía de sus Universidades seguramente les iba a permitir estar en comunicación por siempre.

Se preocupó cuando dio la una de la madrugada y ni siquiera tenía una llamada de parte de Quinn, volvió a marcar y siempre entraba la contestadora, angustiada le pidió a Tina que la acompañara a buscarla.

La percepción de Rachel sobre las fiestas a las que asistía su hermana no cambió mucho… alcohol, orgías y Quinn por ninguna parte

-¡Quinn!- empezó a gritar por todos lados ayudada por Tina

-debe estar en la parte de arriba, se fue con Jesse- escuchó a una voz tímida, era Mike, uno de los jugadores populares más decentes de McKinley

-Gracias- murmuró Rachel y entró de prisa, el corazón le latía sin parar sabía que algo le pasaba a Quinn subió algunos escalones y vio a Jesse todo golpeado

-¿qué haces aquí esperpento?-preguntó el dueño de la casa por demás alcoholizado

-¿dónde está Quinn?- preguntó Rachel firme y decidida

-¿dónde está Quinn? ¿Dónde crees niñita? Siendo la zorra que ha sido siempre, revolcándose con quién sabe quién…- anunció Jesse y Rachel le dio una cachetada

-¿dónde está mi hermana pedazo de imbécil?- volvió a preguntar atrayendo las miradas de todos

-ya te lo dije… estuvo conmigo pero después entró un vagabundo y ella prefirió irse con él… todos la vieron… es una cualquiera

-¡es cierto!- Exclamó Santana saliendo de un rincón- … la vi… se fue con un motociclista, no es de por estos rumbos… me extrañó pero a estas alturas de Quinn ya nada me sorprende - confesó abandonándose a las risas

-¡Vamos Rach! Hay que buscarla- pidió Tina tomándola del brazo

-¡las acompaño!- exclamó Mike y los tres salieron a buscar por el rumbo sin obtener resultados, Rachel agotada decidió que lo mejor era ir a casa, ellos sabrían que hacer

**/=/=/=/=/**

Will y Emma veían una película, ya casi eran las dos de la mañana pero aún no se preocupaban, sus princesas eran muy responsables y se sabían cuidar la una a la otra, escucharon el sonido de un auto, supusieron que eran ellas y corrieron a la puerta a preguntar cómo les había ido, vieron que el auto era extraño y que solo Rachel bajaba de él

-¿dónde está Quinn?-preguntó Emma alterada al ver que los acompañantes de Rachel no eran ella

-Tia yo…

-¿qué le hiciste a mi hija?- preguntó Emma una vez más esta vez en un grito

-no sé… no sé dónde está mi hermana, la perdí…- confesó Rachel y se soltó a llorar recibiendo el abrazo de Will.


	8. Chapter 8

**7.- Cambios**

-¿estás más tranquila ya preciosa?-preguntó el desconocido a Quinn en cuanto bajaron de la motocicleta. Quinn afirmó con la cabeza a modo de respuesta

-Gracias por rescatarme… si tú no hubieras llegado…- sollozó

-pero llegué y me alegra haberlo hecho…-dijo él abrazándola fugazmente y luego separándola de su lado- aunque no entiendo, me gustaría saber ¿qué hacía una muñeca como tú en ese lugar?… es decir tú… se nota que tú no eres como ellos

-lo soy, yo soy… era la novia de Jesse, el dueño de la casa, él es un engreído, machista, misógino…pero era el popular, yo la jefa de las porristas así que…

- así que seguiste los estereotipos… no debiste…no debes, siempre debes de buscar ser auténtica no como los demás

-supongo que… solo me dejé llevar… soy una tonta

-no lo eres, supiste poner límites, eso habla de tu inteligencia pero ese tipo fue un imbécil al no respetarte, cuando una chica dice no… es no y punto…- admitió un poco enfadado

- no importa ya… lo único importante es que te debo una…

-no debes nada…

- siempre estaré en deuda… aparte de rescatarme me trajiste a un muy lindo lugar

- es mi refugio en medio de este pueblo, cada que vengo a Lima me gusta pasar un rato en este lugar

-cada que vienes… es decir que tú no eres de aquí

- lo soy, pero mamá y yo vivimos desde hace mucho en New York

-guau, la gran manzana

- así es…

-y qué hacía un chico como tú en una tonta fiesta pueblerina como la de Jesse

- acompañé a mi hermano… Jake…

-Jake… ¿El de primero?

- así es ¿lo conoces?

- es una de las grandes promesas del equipo de futbol

- sí él mismo- admitió el hombre con orgullo

-no te ofendas pero no parecen hermanos…

-no me ofendo…. Somos medios hermanos… distinta madre, él nació del segundo matrimonio de mi padre…

-Entonces… ¿vas a estar aquí mucho tiempo?

- solo las vacaciones, quise pasar un tiempo con el viejo y Jake… aunque eso signifique la aburrición, en este sitio no hay mucho que hacer

- ni que lo digas, llevo toda una vida viviendo aquí y muero por irme… pero cuenta conmigo si quieres conocer uno que otro sitio…

-o tienes que tenerme lástima…

-no es lástima, yo también necesitaré de alguien pues supongo que después de esto Jesse se encargará de dejarme sin amigos… y hasta que no entre a la Universidad estaré completamente sola… bueno solo tendré a Rach… Rachel ¡Oh por Dios! Debe de estar preocupada

-¿Rachel?

-Mi hermana, iba a pasar por ella… necesito hablarle ¿tienes un teléfono que me prestes? Olvidé el mío en casa de Jesse

-lo siento, yo no tengo teléfono portátil - se disculpó el joven

-¿en serio? ¿Quién no tiene uno en estos tiempos?- se burló Quinn

- supongo que un judío aburrido como yo, pero tienes suerte, ¡Mira ahí hay una caseta … tengo monedas…

-perfecto- exclamó Quinn corriendo al teléfono público

-El Universo hoy no está a tu favor y no tienes el privilegio de hablar conmigo, sin embargo deja tu mensaje y me comunicaré tan pronto como pueda - anunciaba el buzón de Rachel

-Rachy, hubo problemas, no te asustes, paso por ti a casa de Tina en media hora- dejó el mensaje tratando de parecer tranquila- ¿te importaría llevarme de regreso?-le preguntó a su acompañante

-¿a casa de Jesse?

-No, a casa de una amiga de mi hermana… cerca de ahí dejé mi auto…

-perfecto- anunció el chico y de nuevo acomodó a la rubia y emprendió el camino…

**0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0**

-haber si entendí… ¿tu hermana salió con un motociclista desconocido y tú dejaste que eso ocurriera? ¿Qué parte de cuídense la una a la otra no entendiste?- gritoneaba Emma desesperada

-lo siento, yo me distraje- justificó Rachel

-pe-pe-ro… tu ni si-si- quiera esta-tabas - en la fies-ta-ta- murmuró Tina

- shhhh- cayó Rachel pues no quería enredar más las cosas

-No, no pudo ser un desconocido, Quinn no es así… alguna pista debe de haber…. Will voy a su recámara debe de haber algún dato, un teléfono- informó la mujer y corrió como desesperada a hacer su propia pesquisa

-Princesa, sé que Quinn y tú tienen su propio mundo con sus propios secretos pero esto es importante ¿hay algo que me quieras decir ahora que no está Emma?-pidió Will

-no… Tío yo solo necesito que Quinn aparezca… no me atormentes

-mi amor…. Va a aparecer te lo prometo- abrazaba Will a su morenita mientras Emma bajaba las escaleras aún más alterada de los nervios

-Rachel me quieres decir ¿qué hacía esto escondido en el armario de tu hermana? ¿Cómo obtuvo Quinn esta ropa tan indecente?-Preguntó aventando al suelo una montaña de ropa vistosa y colorida, incluyendo el uniforme de las Cheerios

-Es mía tía… yo, la compré con la tarjeta que me dieron los tíos

-por supuesto que es tuya ¿qué más escondes Rachel?- dijo Emma subiendo una vez más esta vez a hacer una revisión del cuarto de Rachel

- chicos será mejor que se marchen… nosotros les avisaremos- pidió Will a Tina y Mike, ellos afirmaron, Tina se acercó a darle un abrazo y su bolso a Rachel pues se habían quedado en su auto

-no sé quién eres Rachel… - bajó la mujer una vez más

-Emma basta, vamos a ir a buscar a Quinn, encontrarla es más importante que andar invadiendo la privacidad de las niñas… yo estoy seguro que la ropa tiene una explicación

-nos odias Rachel… siempre lo hiciste, fingiste ser feliz pero no lo eras, si no querías ser parte de nosotros te hubieras ido, no nos hacías falta

-Emma deja de decir tonterías- pidió Will esta vez tomándola de un brazo

-no son tonterías… mira esto- se defendió su esposa enseñándole un papel a Will- es una carta de aceptación de NYADA ¿qué hay de Harvard? ¿Qué hay de nuestros sueños para ti? ¿Cuándo pensabas decírnoslo Rachel? ¿No es eso traición a la familia Will?-preguntó la mujer completamente fuera de sus cabales

-no, no es una traición… debería habernos contado pero…- el sonido del celular de Rachel lo interrumpió, Rachel intentó sacar presurosa el aparato pero en su bolso llevaba muchas cosas… incluyendo los condones que su hermana le había regresado… al tratar de sacarlo tiró algunos…

-Mira nada más…- gritó Emma recogiendo los anticonceptivos- ¡claro! era cuestión de tiempo, no sé cómo pude creer en ti, cuando por tus venas corre la misma sangre que…- se interrumpió pero siguió- … NYADA es una escuela exclusiva oí que uno de cada 100 logra entrar…. ¿cómo lo conseguiste? ¿Con cuántas personas te acostaste para lograrlo? ¿Por qué tenías que ser una cualquiera como Shelby?- reprochó la mujer y Rachel que hasta el momento se había estado aguantando porque entendía el dolor de Emma al no saber nada de Quinn, le soltó una bofetada a su tía

-¡Rachel no!- pidió Will pero ya era demasiado tarde

-no te quiero volver a ver…no quiero- pidió Emma derrumbándose en un sillón

-no… no puede hablar así de mi madre… ella no era -Rachel trató de justificarse

-lo sé… lo sé preciosa pero la tía está alterada… esto lo tenemos que hablar… pero ahora es más importante encontrar a Quinn… ¿contestaste la llamada?- preguntó y Rachel negó con la cabeza- márcale otra vez nena… te tiene que contestar- pidió Will y una Rachel temblorosa encontró por fin su celular, vio que la llamada había sido de un número desconocido y que había dejado un buzón de voz, lo escuchó

-Quinn va a casa de Tina, ¡Voy por ella!- informó en un grito

-no… no princesa… Emma y yo vamos por ella, así tú te calmas y ella también…

-pero…

-Quinn está bien y es lo importante- afirmó un desencajado Will mientras forzaba a Emma a pararse y caminar

-no te quiero volver a ver- le repitió Emma en la cara antes de salir de la casa y por fin Rachel se permitió desmoronarse, soltó las lágrimas contenidas, no sabía en qué momento habían llegado hasta allí… ella les debía mucho a Will y a Emma pero eso no les daba derecho ni a ellos ni a nadie para pisotear la memoria de su madre, tomó su teléfono celular una vez más

-tío- llamó llorando

-¿qué pasó princesa? ¿Qué tienes amor?-preguntó el hombre angustiado

-necesito que vengas de un brinco por mi- suplicó

-Claro que sí mi amor, salgo en el primer avión- afirmó su tío y colgó, no necesitaba preguntarle nada, sabía que Rachel realmente lo necesitaba, había estado esperando esa llamada por años y ahora que por fin la tenía no pensaba dudar. Era hora de que Rachel regresara a su verdadera familia…

**0-0-0-0-0-0-0**

-mira ese es mi auto… puedes dejarme aquí…

-no… no estaré tranquilo, si no te dejo en un lugar seguro…- afirmó el desconocido deteniendo la moto… así que puedes subir hasta tu auto pero yo te escoltaré hasta que estés con tu hermana

- ¿quién eres?- preguntó Quinn

-ya te lo dije… el hermano de Jake…

-pues yo estoy segura de que eres un príncipe o algo así…

- no creas lo que parece… soy más bien un sapo

-pues bien señor sapo hermano de Jake ¿Tienes algún nombre?- preguntó Quinn abriendo la puerta de su auto y sacando de su bolso un lapicero

- solo si tú lo tienes - contestó el joven

- eso es injusto, yo pregunté primero

-Puck…

-¿Puck?

- así me gusta que me digan… lo demás no necesitas saberlo- contestó el enigmático joven

-pues bien Puck… - repasó Quinn tomando la mano de su nuevo amigo- yo soy Dianna Schuester y éste es mi número- dijo mientras plasmaba en la piel del joven su número telefónico- Llámame cuando Lima se torne aún más insoportable- pidió con igual coquetería y comenzó a conducir.

No habían avanzado mucho, Puck la seguía de cerca cuando en sentido contrario a la calle pasó un auto... el auto le indicó con las luces que se detuviera Quinn obedeció en cuanto vislumbró que eran Tina y Mike los ocupantes del otro auto pues ellos se detuvieron antes

-Dó- dónde esta-tabas ¿tienes idea de la de problemas que le ocasionaste a Rach?- gritó Tina en cuanto al vio…

-hey… - la detuvo Puck cuando vio que la pequeñita asiática casi se le iba encima a su nueva amiga

-¡Hey tú amigo!- pidió Mike defendiendo a Tina

- ¿de qué hablas Tina? ¿Dónde está Rach?- preguntó Quinn intrigada

-nos asustamos y fuimos a buscarte a casa de Jesse, el imbécil nos contó que te fuiste con un desconocido… nos asustamos más y decidimos contarles todo a tus padres… pero tu mamá esa señora… trató muy mal a Rach dijo que era su culpa que tu estuvieras perdida… pero en realidad es tú culpa no sé como Rachel puede quererte tanto y cubrirte las espaldas - reprochó la joven sorprendiendo a Mike más que por su furia, por su hablar fluido

-¡hay por Dios!- se quejó Quinn

-tu mamá es muy densa- apoyó Mike

-Tengo que ir con mi hermana- se apresuró Quinn de nuevo a su auto y estaba a punto de ponerse en marcha cuando el mismo auto de sus padres se detuvo también a lado… Emma se bajó presurosa y a ella no le quedó más remedio que salir una vez más

-¡Hija!- corrió Emma en medio de las lágrimas a abrazarla- ¿qué te pasó? ¿Por qué estás así?- preguntó alarmada al ver su peinado deshecho y su vestido desgarrado

-no te preocupes, Puck me salvó, larga historia - afirmó volteando a verlo- yo estoy bien pero papá… ¿dónde está Rachel?- le preguntó a Will que permanecía callado

-¿quién es usted? ¿Qué le hizo a mi hija?-preguntaba Emma enfrentando a Puck

-ya te dije que él me salvó… quiero ver a mi hermana….

-vamos con tu hermana… nena, las dos tienen mucho que contarnos…- pidió Will tomándola del brazo para cruzar con ella la calle y subirla en el auto familiar

-Mi coche - se preocupó Quinn pues lo había dejado abierto

-yo lo llevo a casa de Tina- ofreció Mike quitándole a Quinn las llaves, Emma no dejaba de ver de arriba abajo a Puck haciendo gestos de asco

-Emma, vámonos, suficiente teatro - le gritó Will y Emma los siguió y en todo el trayecto de regreso a casa no dejó de preguntarle a Quinn si estaba bien, si no quería ir al médico e implícitamente seguía culpando a Rachel de lo que había pasado. Cundo por fin llegaron Quinn bajó corriendo a buscar a Rachel, la encontró en su recámara, haciendo maletas

-¿qué pasa Rachy? ¿Qué estás haciendo?- preguntó llorando al ver el rostro lloroso de la misma Rachel

-me voy Quinny, esta noche la pasaré en el hotel de Lima y mañana pasará el tío por mi… le hablé al tío Leroy

- hicimos una promesa… no me puedes dejar sola - se quejó Quinn

-no… no lo haré

- pero te vas a ir y no entiendo ¿qué pasó?

-tu madre se puso como loca, descubrió la ropa y el uniforme de las Cheerios en tu armario…le dije que era mío… todo, después encontró mi carta a NYADA, me llamó traicionera y finalmente… se cayeron de mi bolsa unos condones de los que me regresaste esta tarde y… dijo que era una cualquiera

- eso no es cierto… ahorita mismo voy y le aclaro todo lo que pasó…

-no… escúchame Quinn yo le pude haber perdonado todo eso que me dijo pero… dijo que era una cualquiera como mi madre… no pude soportar que insultara a Shelby y la golpee… después dijo que no me quiere volver a ver y tiene razón…

- Rachy… no es justo… Tina tiene razón toda esto es por mi culpa… pero yo voy a aclarar todo

-que no Quinn… esto tarde o temprano iba a pasar, yo no iba a renunciar a NYADA, así que de todas formas me iba a ir, nos íbamos a separar… y si tú dices la verdad ella también te juzgará a ti y yo no quiero eso… tú si eres su hija, ellos son lo único que tienes… yo me las arreglaré, tengo a mis tíos… a mis abuelos…

-yo solo te tengo a ti Rachel

-lo sé… lo sé nena… y no me vas a perder, vas a ir a la Universidad y estaremos tan cerca que cuando tengas días libres vas a ir a New York, a mi casa y será como si nada hubiera pasado… como lo teníamos planeado, dos hermanas comiéndose la gran manzana… solo piensa que nuestros planes se adelantaron para mi… pero nada, nada ha cambiado entre tú y yo…

-Rachel- gimió Quinn y solo entonces Rachel reparó en su vestido

-¡Oh por Dios! ¿Qué te pasó?

- me arrepentí de hacerlo y el imbécil de Jesse quiso tomarme por la fuerza…

-maldito… le voy a sacar el estómago y…

-no pasó nada… me salvó Puck- dijo con la primera sonrisa sincera asomándose en su rostro

-¿Puck?

- es como un príncipe sapo motociclista… no sé mucho de él pero… ¿sabes? Algo me pasa con Puck… es como si lo conociera desde hace mucho… como… ¡ahora te entiendo!-suspiró- Es como lo que tú me contabas que sentías por Chris…

-Quinny ¡eso es precioso!- admitió Rachel igualando la sonrisa de Quinn, eso la confortó, le indicaba que sus planes iban por buen camino, que podían dejar a tras todo y en un tiempo, en cuánto la tormenta pasara, ser las mismas de siempre

-nada es lindo cuando mi hermana me va a abandonar-contrastó Quinn con tristeza

-¿otra vez nena? Sabes que eso no va a pasar nunca… es más, mira esto es para ti… dijo entregándole unas llaves

-¿qué es esto?

-las llaves de la casa de New York… siempre las quise tener cerca… ya sabes la compraron y decoraron mis papis para mi… amo ese lugar, ahí siempre los siento cerca

-pero yo ¿para que las quiero loquita?

-Es el lugar donde yo voy a estar y por lo tanto también es tu casa… si tienes las llaves, estarás cerca de mí, siempre que tú quieras… y toma esto

-¿la tarjeta?

- si la tarjeta de crédito… es tuya… en dos meses tendrás dieciocho y quiero que si Emma sigue igual de insoportable o se porta mal contigo huyas… no quiero que el dinero te limite y por favor, si llega tu carta de Yale y decides que es mejor que Harvard no lo dudes… yo seré mayor de edad en diciembre y con mi herencia tendremos el dinero para solventarlo, mientras puedo pedirle un préstamo a mis abuelos o a mis tíos…

-Gracias… no sé qué decirte

- no me digas nada… solo promete que me alcanzarás… promete que no me olvidarás

- ¿Estás loca? Rachel Berry si nuestros caminos se cruzaron un día fue para nunca dividirse jamás… tú y yo somos hermanas contra todo… y jamás te olvidaría ¿entiendes?

- ¿promesa de hermanas?

-promesa de hermanas- afirmó Quinn mientras se abrazaban tan fuerte como pudieron

-princesas… Emma y yo necesitamos hablar con ustedes- interrumpió Will- ¡guau Rachel! ¿maletas? -observó el hombre en un suspiro, estaba sufriendo, Rachel y Quinn lo sabían pero el hombre poseía muy poco carácter frente a su esposa

-sí Tío… me marcho…

-Princesa… vamos a hablar… a aclarar esto como familia, Emma ya está más tranquila y si tu le dices que lo de NYADA es un mal entendido y que irás a Harvard tal vez…

- no voy a renunciar a NYADA- afirmó Rachel y Quinn se sintió orgullosa de la seguridad de su hermana

-perfecto… entiendo- dijo Will tristemente… -perdóname por no haberte defendido yo prometí protegerte y… hice que me ocultaras cosas y resultó en esto

- no tengo nada que perdonarte y haces bien en estar con ella… a pesar de todo Emma es una buena esposa y te ama y con Quinn ustedes son una gran familia a la que agradeceré eternamente porque me acobijaron todos estos años, pero necesito encontrarme con lo que soy realmente, con mis raíces, con mi pasado y con el futuro que tanto he soñado

-¿Broadway?-preguntó Will sonriente

-Broadway- admitió Rachel entre sonriente y con unas lagrimitas- promete que si algún día debuto, estarás ahí

-No tienes ni que pedirlo princesa… seré el primero en llegar y el que más aplaudirá- afirmó Will igualando el llanto de su hija morenita, porque eso era para él

-guau ¡ya tienes tres fans!- afirmó Quinn igualando a Rach y a Will entre sonriente y llorosa al recordar a Chris y la promesa a su hermana

-¿tres?- preguntó Will

-sí papá, tú, yo y el amor de su vida- confesó Quinn abrazando a su hermana, Will no quiso preguntar y mejor se unió al abrazo

-las amo mis niñas…- afirmó Will en cuanto se soltaron y Rachel tomó su maleta - y no me importa por qué caminos se vayan siempre me tendrán aquí ok ¿Rach?

-lo sé papi- dijo Rachel sin pensarlo iluminando a Will pues siempre le había dicho Tío pero a Rachel le nació decirle así, después de todo había sido su padre por más tiempo que su mismísimo padre biológico.

Bajaron los tres juntos y se toparon con una desencajada Emma

-¿a dónde vas niñita?- preguntó al ver a Rachel

- dijiste que no querías verme… obedezco… como siempre- contestó Rachel

-Yo… dije muchas cosas que no pensé

- pero que sentiste y eso es más importante

-No tienes que marcharte así…

-Lo sé, pero es tiempo… así que gracias por todo… porque aunque no lo creas, conseguí estar en NYADA gracias a ti… a tu disciplina, a tus enseñanzas perfeccionistas… así que adiós…. -Anunció dándose la vuelta y saliendo de la casa

-Rachel- gritó Quinn siguiéndola, se volvieron a abrazar en medio de ese jardín de árboles de cerezo y solo ellos fueron testigos de cuánto les dolió separarse.


	9. Chapter 9

**8.-Amor y olvido**

-Rachel ¿te estás durmiendo?

- si

- guau ¡sí que soy interesante!

-Quinny, no es eso, es normal que me esté durmiendo, solo a ti se te ocurre llamar a las dos de la mañana- se quejó la morena

- sabes que es la única hora en que Emma no me vigila…

-¿está tan insoportable como lo imagino?

-triste… en el fondo ni ella misma se perdona lo que te hizo… algún día te pedirá perdón yo lo sé…

-no me interesa que me pida nada…. Mejor cuéntame ¿cómo va todo con mi cuñado príncipe sapo motociclista?

-Bien… mañana cumplimos un mes de novios oficiales, hemos salido todos los días y él hace que Lima parezca menos aburrida, ni cuenta me he dado de todos los hipócritas que ya no me hablan después de lo que pasó con Jesse

- maldito… sigo queriendo ir exclusivamente a destriparlo

-ni te molestes, es mejor así, me hizo un favor quitándome toda la basura que había alrededor de mi, estoy bien… he estado tomando nuevos aires… más bien me he apoderado de tus aires… eres muy inteligente hermanita, tenías buenos amigos… es decir solo por ser tu hermana, Mercedes me invitó el otro día a su casa, estaba preocupada pensando que mi desprestigio me iba a llevar al borde del suicidio o algo así y Kurt me invitó de compras para distraerme y Tina por dios… ¿sabías que ella y Mike?

- Sí, cuando me habló para contarme me pareció la noticia más linda en años

- ¿te contó que hemos tenido citas dobles? Puck se adaptó muy rápido, si lo conocieras, te encantaría

- me va a encantar siempre y cuando cuide a mi hermanita

- es un caballero, ya le pidió permiso a papá para llevarme en mi cumple a un concierto de Rock alternativo que habrá en Columbus…

- guau… eso me parece perfecto, que por lo menos papá sepa y sea tu cómplice

- papá es genial, se ha dado tiempo de conocer a Puck sin juzgarlo por su apariencia gracias a eso no nos hemos escondido, bueno solo de Emma… pero aún así, me siento bien, libre y en buena compañía… él es tan especial… Rach nunca me sentí así con Jesse, él me hace sentir segura… protegida… y muero de ganas de irme a Yale para poder tenerte cerca a ti y a él porque el también vive en New York con su madre

- ¡qué emoción Quinn! todo va a salir perfecto… pero entonces ¿ya es un hecho Yale?… digo me alegra que hayas recibido tu carta pero creí que obedecerías a los tíos e irías directo a Harvard…

-pues no, quiero creer por una vez en la vida que soy libre, de hecho para eso te hablaba- murmuró Quinn apenada

-Déjame adivinar, Will y Emma no saben nada de Yale y quieres que te ayude a matricularte allí

-¡exacto! No les puedo decir porque de hecho sigo indecisa así que me matricularé en ambas y en Harvard me daré de baja por un año… si no funciona el arte y el teatro, siempre estará leyes

-me parece perfecto, así te das la oportunidad de probar sin cerrar ninguna puerta

- Rach… ¿crees que tus tíos me puedan prestar para la inscripción de Yale? Ya sabes que no les puedo decir a Emma y a Will que quiero dos universidades

-cuenta con eso… es más tomando en cuenta que este lindo septiembre es donde mi hermana cumple 18, ¡considéralo mi regalo de cumpleaños!- se emocionó Rach

- y cambiaría ese regalo porque pudieras venir a verme

-lo sé pero fue nuestra mala suerte que ese día me tocara hacer mi inscripción en NYADA…

- sí, que mala suerte pero es NYADA y lo vale… por cierto ¿ya fuiste?, es tan genial como la pintan ¿ya sabes qué clases vas a tener?

- sí es genial pero parece que ya tengo unas muy altas expectativas puestas en mí, la directora conoció a mamá y le emocionó tenerme… dice que espera que sea aún más aplicada que Shelby ¿te imaginas? y las clases… uhmm tengo entendido que son muy estrictas pero yo soy extra talentosa así que…

-por supuesto, no haya nada que detenga a Rachel Berry… vas a pasar con honores todas y cada una de las clases que den ahí…

- Ojalá y así sea porque quiero comerme la gran manzana… por lo pronto tengo el ojo puesto en una beca, si me aplico mucho podría ir de intercambio un semestre a Londres y estar un tiempo con mis tíos… eso sería una enorme sorpresa para ellos, siempre soñaron con tenerme en su casa…

-si… pobres, creyeron que al salir de aquí te irías con ellos, pero NYADA es NYADA y ni modo está en New York no en Londres y tú no podías desaprovechar la oportunidad, perono te preocupes, vas a hacer muy felices a tus tíos , no sé porqué siento que esa beca ya es tuya… ¡yo también soy muy feliz por ti!…

- gracias Quinny - afirmó Rachel en un suspiro

- pues creo que soy más feliz que tú porque no sonaste muy convencida

- si soy feliz… aunque me siento solita… amo mi casa por mis padres, es como si hubiera regresado a ellos, además que mis abuelos vivan a muy poco tiempo de la ciudad es lindo porque puedo verlos más seguido pero… toda la casa para mi sola… de pronto es mucho

-ya te acostumbrarás y apuesto que en cuanto empieces clases ni pasarás tiempo ahí y después tendrás amigos y todo será más liviano, tú solo se fuerte

-lo seré… por lo pronto me conformaría con que nadie me llame en la madrugada y me dejen dormir mis 8 horas, necesito mis horas de sueño embellecedor…

- no seas quejicas… Rachel Berry ….

**0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0**

-¡Feliz cumpleaños Dianna!-exclamaba Puck en medio de una docena de globos con forma de corazón

-gracias- exclamó la rubia dándole un suave beso, que muchos se detuvieron a observar, no podía haber una pareja más contrastante, ella en un vestido de volantes rosa, con diadema y zapatos a juego y el de cuero negro de pies a cabeza incluyendo su clásico mohicano, sin embargo, a pesar de las diferencias que cualquiera podría objetar, casi cumplían dos meses saliendo y un mes de novios en un romane casi perfecto

-¿lista para rockear?-preguntó Puck

-No mucho pero no hay opción ¿o sí?-preguntó ella bromeando mientras subía al viejo coche que el padre de Puck le había prestado para ir hasta Columbus. El trayecto había sido de lo más perfecto, era una tarde calurosa pero venteada y se detuvieron en un restaurante de paso para comer algo, los meseros del lugar, a petición de Puck, la sorprendieron cantándole Happy Birthday frente a una rebanada de pastel con una velita y justo cuando Quinn pensó que no podía ser más perfecto, recibió una llamada de Rachel diciéndole lo más obvio del mundo, que la quería y que no podía evitar querer que el tiempo corriera para estar más cerca.

El concierto no estuvo tan mal, Quinn descubrió que ese tipo de música podía agradarle a pesar de lo contrastante que se vio en medio de tanto rockero. Aunque Puck estaba más que complacido, verla ahí, en medio de un mar de gente que desentonaba con ella era como tener una botella de agua en el desierto y supo que había caído redondito y sin esfuerzo en las bellas redes de la rubia.

De camino a casa platicaron emocionados, tenían tiempo de sobra para que la rubia pudiera llegar poco antes de la media noche a su casa así que Puck se dirigió al mirador al que la llevó para tranquilizarla el día que se conocieron. Las estrellas los cobijaron en medio de arrumacos y besos inocentes, tan ensimismados estaban en su amor que casi no percibieron el momento en que una nube tapó las estrellas y la notaron hasta que de ella empezó a caer un aguacero impresionante, corrieron a refugiarse en el viejo auto, aunque ya estaban totalmente empapados. Puck nuevamente se quitó la chaqueta y la puso sobre los hombros de ella.

Quinn no podía creer que alguien como Puck existiera, siempre había estado rodeada de niñitos populares e idiotas que de alguna manera basaban su vida en menospreciar a las mujeres, pero ahí estaba, su sapo, un cretino, coraza de roca pero corazón de oro blandito y ella estaba profundamente enamorada de él.

-Ohoh- se quejó Puck al ver que el viejo auto de su padre no arrancaba

-¿qué sucede? -preguntó Quinn en una sonrisita ingenua

-el viejo "coco" no quiere andar más… supongo que tendrás que llamar a tu padre…

- supongo- respondió Quinn alzando los hombros- pero luego… la cenicienta aún tiene tiempo- dijo seductoramente mientras se aferraba a él en un devorador beso, seguido de otro y otro más que los dejaron a ambos sin aliento, Puck se dejaba llevar hasta que su cerebro poco coherente le hizo notar que sus impulsos habían hecho a una de sus manos posarse en el muslo de la rubia y a la otra entre sus senos

-nena basta no… no voy a poder… parar

-no quiero que pares- murmuró Quinn con la voz ronca

-Escucha Dianna- Murmuró Puck serio, por dentro el calor lo inundaba y tenía tantas ganas o más de hacerla suya pero sabía que algo estaba mal

-no quiero escuchar, solo… solo tócame, nunca me había sentido así, ni siquiera con el imbécil de… Ahhh, no me hagas mencionarlo -pidió Quinn retomando los besos

- escucha… solo quedan dos semanas de vacaciones, regresaré a New York con mamá y ¿qué va a pasar con nosotros? No quiero herirte Di..

-no me herirás, ya te lo dije, iré a Yale y…

- estarás cerca de mí, lo sé pero no será tan fácil como crees

-mi hermana vive también en New York, será fácil ir a verla, nos podremos ver cada que la vea a ella…

-pues sí pero…

- son muchas excusas señor… creí que eras más impulsivo o espera, no es eso… ¿tan fea estoy?- preguntó desesperada por la negativa de su príncipe sapo

-¿de qué hablas? Eres hermosa

- entonces ¿por qué tantas ataduras creí que eras un chico liberal… Puck, yo estoy segura de que nadie es más perfecto en este momento para mí que tú… no me hagas llegar virgen a la gran manzana…- protestó Quinn en una bella sonrisa pero su protesta fue interrumpida porque Puck de repente se convenció de que Dianna era distinta, que lo poco que durara lo de ellos, podía hacerla feliz y hacerse feliz a sí mismo, ¿hacía cuánto que algo tan bueno, dulce o tierno no era para él? … Hacía mucho, más bien, nunca, él era un tipo rudo, rebelde, seguidor auténtico de la ley de la calle que no era un suertudo pero que en los brazos de su rubia lo era, así que le hizo el amor, como nunca lo había hecho con nadie con la delicadeza y sutilidad de la que no se reyó poseedor antes y fue plenamente dichoso.

En las siguientes dos semanas de vacaciones se dedicaron a repetir la escena una y otra vez. La felicidad de ambos era tanta que él no se atrevió a decirle a Dianna que no se verían en New York, que apenas él llegara a casa se iría con su madre a Israel en una misión judía porque su madre era extremadamente religiosa y quería que su hijo conociera la Tierra Santa y así encontrara su camino, que no sabía cuánto duraría esa misión y que lo más probable es que en mucho, mucho tiempo, no se volvieran a ver. No se lo dijo… ni siquiera cuando lo acompañó al aeropuerto para despedirlo y le dio la dirección de la casa en la que no lo encontraría, ni siquiera cuando en la despedida ella le dijo

-te amo

**0-0-0-0-0-0-0**

Quinn se fue de Lima apenas dos días después de despedir a Puck, tuvo una primer semana increíble y la habitación que los tíos de Rach habían conseguido para ella era de lujo y encima no la tenía que compartir con nadie más del campus, las clases que estaba llevando la llenaban y la hacían sentir optimista respecto al futuro. En cuanto llegó el viernes por la tarde, emprendió el camino a New York, Rachel la esperaba

-¡Quinny!- gritó Rachel llamando la atención de los neoyorkinos que la miraron con reproche

-¡Rachy!- exclamó la rubia corriendo a su hermana y se dieron un abrazo como los de siempre, fueron a la casa de Rachel y Quinn quedó fascinada con los lujos y excentricidades que poseía su hermana.

-¡qué hermosa casa tienes Rachel! Espero algún día tener una de estas para mí- expresó la rubia

-ésta también es tuya, lo sabes de sobra y sí es linda pero demasiado grande sigo sin acostumbrarme

- ni siquiera porque pasas más tiempo en la escuela que aquí

-Ni siquiera por eso Quinny…

-por cierto ¿cómo vas con las clases ¿ ya tienes la beca de Londres en las manos?

- confórmate con que sobreviva el semestre, la beca… la veo muy difícil, todos en NYADA son geniales y muy capaces, creo que solo para mí está siendo difícil ser excelente

-no digas tonterías Rach… eres la persona más talentosa que conozco…-afirmó mientras Rachel hacía una mueca

- Y tú hermanita ¿qué tal las clases?

- difíciles pero no mortales como las tuyas…

-Buff! Pues qué bueno que me dices eso porque al siguiente año, cuando me echen de NYADA por no ser lo suficientemente buena, puedo postular, tal vez te alcance

- sabes que sería genial estar juntas pero ni loca te dejo renunciar… Rach, es tu sueño, para esto naciste, además NYADA es el camino más directo a Broadway y el día que debutes irá a verte el amor de tu vida y te aplaudirá tanto que sabrás que es él y caerás rendida a sus pies

-no, ya no digas esas cosas sabes que eso es dificilísimo, eso no va a ocurrir nunca, es más no sé si algún día encontraré a alguien

-Dios … ¿desde cuándo soy yo la soñadora y tú la realista amargada ?

-No lo sé - contestó Rachel alzando los hombros

-pues regresa a tu estado nubecita rosa, piensa en nuestro mundo perfecto, casas vecinas, nuestros hijos creciendo juntos… tienes que cambiar esa actitud porque no pienso vivir en la felicidad absoluta con Puck mientras tú tejes suéteres y crías gatos

- WAW! Habló la señorita no creo en el amor…-se burló Rachel

- yo siempre he creído en el amor…-reprochó Quinn

-Sí pero eres más soñadora desde que tu príncipe sapo llegó a tu vida

- amo a Puck…- confesó con sinceridad

-y ¿cuándo lo conozco?

-hoy voy a ir a buscarlo, ¿me vas a acompañar?

-¿a buscarlo?

- sí, tengo su dirección, él me la anotó ¿conoces este barrio?- preguntó a su hermana mostrándole el papel

- uhmm, creo que sí, esa zona es conocida como el barrio de los judíos, hay una sinagoga que mis abuelos visitan frecuentemente, pero explícame ¿por qué tenemos que buscarlo nosotras? No tiene teléfono, podemos llamarle que venga o lo podemos invitar a cenar

-no… no tiene, su mamá es una judía ortodoxa y es muy reservada en cuestiones de tecnología

-Waw yo que creí que Puck era un rebelde sin causa

- y lo es, la extremista es su madre… pero ¿si me acompañas verdad Rachy?-pidió la rubia

-¿quién le puede decir no a esos ojitos de conejito enamorado?- se burló Rachel

**0-0-0-0-0-0-0**

-Buenas noches - exclamó Rachel en la más linda de sus sonrisas al señor que abrió la puerta del apartamento hasta donde habían llegado buscando a Puck

-Buena noche a ti… ¿puedo ayudarte en algo?-respondió el hombre gentil

- nos dieron esta dirección, llegamos hasta aquí, no sé si estemos equivocadas, buscamos a Puck

-Oh, claro, ellos son mis parientes… Puck es el hijo de mi sobrina nieta

- ¿sabes si ellos están?- preguntó Quinn en un murmullo, emocionada porque sentía a su gran amor cerca

- oH, cuánto lo siento lindas, mi sobrina y su hijo están en una misión en tierra Santa desde hace unas semanas

- ¿sabe cuándo regresaran?-preguntó Rachel

- es un viaje de encuentro con nuestra religión, mi sobrina llevaba un par de años planeándolo… y no se puede poner tiempo se fueron indefinidamente, tenemos mucha familia por aquellos rumbos y siempre somos bien acogidos

-entiendo, gracias por la información- dijo Rachel

-Fue un placer niña- respondió el hombre cerrando la puerta mientras Rachel volteaba a ver el rostro desencajado de Quinn

-Rachel… dime que entendí mal no se fue ¿cierto?

-lo siento - consoló Rach al ver que Quinn empezaba a soltar unas lágrimas

-¿quién se va indefinidamente? ¿Qué es eso de indefinidamente? Tú entiendes eso -preguntó la rubia con un poco de rabia

- entiendo Quinny que puede regresar mañana… en unos días quizás- animó Rachel

-o nunca ¿por qué no me dijo nada? ¿Por qué ni siquiera lo mencionó? Hablamos tantas veces de vernos aquí -preguntó Quinn

- quizás no pudo… quizás se enteró del viaje hasta que llegó con su madre

-no Rachel, ¿no escuchaste? el señor dijo que llevaban años planeándolo, simplemente me abandonó- dijo secándose bruscamente las lágrimas

- lo siento hermana pero no nos vamos a rendir, yo puedo seguir viniendo a buscarlo todos los días hasta que regrese

-No, no lo sientas, esto me pasa por tonta… y tú no vas a venir a buscar a nadie… odio a Puck… esto se acabó- anunció Quinn emprendiendo el camino a paso firme y poniendo la cara más dura y enojada que jamás le había visto Rachel.

**Hasta aquí el maratón de hoy, ¡ocho capítulos seguidos! Espero que alguien espere los siguientes ocho! Hoy es 16 de octubre de 2014, pronto la siguiente parte.**


	10. Chapter 10

** Promesas rotas **

- ¡señorita Schuester! ¡Señorita Schuester!- decía una mujer casi a punto del grito, mientras ella solo oía la voz a lo lejos, como si las palabras fueran un sonido de fondo mientras la sala de clases daba vueltas sin cesar

-lo siento ¿me decía?-preguntaba Quinn un poco aturdida

-le preguntaba sobre la corriente de arte de principios del siglo XIX-aclaraba la catedrática de historia de arte en la Universidad de Yale

-Lo siento, no estoy… es decir… me siento mal, debo salir- dijo casi como una súplica mientras ponía una mano en su boca y a duras penas lograba llegar al baño para devolver lo poco que había desayunado, era mediados de noviembre y Quinn no lograba entender como todo había cambiado tan drásticamente, con la huída de Puck, primero le había dado un ataque de llanto y decidió encerrarse dos semanas en su habitación de estudiante, para cuando Rachel llegó a obligarla a salir, bañarse, comer, y darle ánimos para seguir, descubrió que las clases habían dejado de interesarle y aunque se esforzaba, no podía poner mucha atención, en su mente solo retumbaban con fuerza las ideas de odio hacia el que fuera el amor de su vida y el no querer volver a saber nada de los hombres nunca más y ahora… ahora había pescado una fea bacteria porque no podía dejar de vomitar todo lo que cayera en su estómago, así que de nuevo volvió a encerrarse en su cuarto.

Ya iba por el tercer día de autoexilio cuando escuchó el timbre de su teléfono, corrió para intentar contestar y no lo logró, a cambio había un mensaje de voz de Rachel

-"Quinny, arréglate, y prepara tu ropa para un fin de semana, estoy llegando a tu campus y no me voy a ir sin ti, tenemos planes, será increíble… no acepto un no por respuesta, recuerda que tú y yo prometimos comernos a todos los galanes de New York y ya es tiempo de empezar… se acabó el duelo señorita… ¡A vivir de nuevo! ¡Te amo!" - decía la voz mandona y entusiasta de Rachel y Quinn sonrió, desde niñas, eso era lo que le producía su hermana, una grata sensación de bienestar, de que no importaba cuan mal estuviesen las cosas, si ellas estaban juntas todo iba a salir de la mejor manera.

Se metió al baño para darse una rápida ducha y cuando salió le sorprendió mirar su imagen en el espejo, estaba muy delgada y pálida, entonces se prometió a sí misma que nunca más vería esa imagen tan miserable para enseguida maquillarse, peinarse y ponerse el mejor de sus vestidos, se volvió a mirar y de nuevo encontró a la altanera, popular y perfecta Quinn Dianna Schuester, descubrió que esa imagen le gustaba y que no dejaría que nunca nadie más la pisoteara tan ruinmente como para volver a verse tan mal . Sus ánimos eran tantos que no dejó ni siquiera que Rachel subiera a buscarla, la esperó en la puerta del edificio y el tiempo volvió atrás recordándole las tardes en que se escapaban de Emma para conducir y ser libres.

Y lo fueron, libres, coquetas, desfachatadas, jóvenes y solteras, las dos proyectaban tanta seguridad y tanta hermosura por donde pasaban que consiguieron la cuenta gratis en el restaurante japones donde comieron, un montón de bebidas de cortesía en el bar, una considerable suma de números telefónicos de galanes misteriosos y el sueño de todas las hermanas que presumen ser mejores amigas, ligarse a unos mellizos.

A Quinn le sorprendió el desenvolvimiento de Rachel, era otra, no sabía si era el efecto de la gran ciudad pero eso le gustaba, su hermana estaba con la autoestima aún más alta y la seguridad de saberse joven y bella

-me gusta verte feliz- le murmuró a Rachel mientras la veía bailar con su galán mellizo

-a mi también… me encanta sentirme feliz…- dijo Rachel dando una vueltecita coqueta que hizo carcajear a Quinn

-¡buenos días Rachel!- saludaba la rubia abriendo las cortinas de la habitación de su hermana

-Quinny, deja de mover las cortinas que me estás mareando - respondía la morena refunfuñona tapando la claridad con las manos

- no estoy moviendo las cortinas, tu cabecita está toda mareada por los tragos que te tomaste anoche, así que te aguantas- respondió Quinn brincoteando en la cama de Rachel para molestarla más

- y tú ¿por qué no estás mal?

-porque no tomé lo mismo que tú… es decir… ¿quién iba a cuidar de nosotras si ambas nos perdíamos?

-debiste pararme

-y arruinar tu noche de liberación y coquetería… no, Eddy me hubiera matado y yo no me lo hubiera perdonado

-espera ¿quién es Eddy?

-el gemelo que ligaste ¿si recuerdas? El mío se llamaba Freddy, el tuyo Eddy, Los conocimos en el bar de anoche, nos trajeron a casa

-¿a casa? No recuerdo mucho… dime que no hice una tontería…- se preocupó Rachel

-no tranquila, ¿cómo crees? Yo… jamás dejaría que alguien se aprovechara de ti… menos en la primera cita… menos cuando ni siquiera estoy segura de porqué te portaste así

-¿así?

- ya te lo dije, liberal, muy decidida… incluso estuve a punto de preguntar qué le habías hecho a mi hermana

-En realidad no cambie tanto… solo fui yo en otro matiz, uno más desinhibido, pero yo sigo siendo yo, mi cuerpo, mi alma y mi personalidad siguen siendo los mismos, nada en mi ha cambiado, podría llegar un extraterrestre y hacerme una trasplante de rostro y mi esencia seguiría siendo la misma ¿entiendes? estoy lista para seguir con mis sueños y no parar hasta lograrlos, así que si yo que soy una mente cerrada y rigurosa puedo conservar lo que soy, tú también puedes, no importa lo que hayas cambiado, no importa cuánto te hayan lastimado, tú sigues siendo tú, la mujer más bonita que he visto, la más talentosa, la más …

-espera... me quieres decir que ¿hiciste todo ese cambio de actitud solo para darme una lección?… estás muy loca Rachel…- dijo la rubia esta vez siendo la enojada

-No, claro que no, lo hice por mí, creo que estaba siendo muy "reservada " en NYADA y eso me estaba haciendo las cosas más difíciles, así que decidí ser de mente abierta y conocer chicos, divertirme como cualquier joven ya sabes, crear experiencias que me van a servir de mucho para crear situaciones escénicas pero esto también me está sirviendo para demostrarte algo y para pedirte que no te sigas atormentando, lo de Puck ya fue y fue una grata experiencia, pero se acabó y ahora eres más madura ,más mujer y nadie ha muerto y sigues siendo joven y bella, tienes que aprovechar eso, tienes que salir adelante… Quinn nada me duele más que verte derrotada, esa sí que no es mi hermana, a esa Quinn, yo la desconozco…

-Rach lo sé, a veces yo misma me doy lástima y me prometo ya no ser así, pero otras veces es muy difícil… me siento mal por todo y solo quiero dormir, llorar y olvidarme del mundo

- tú eres mi mundo Quinn, es decir tengo a mis abuelos y a mis tíos, pero principalmente te tengo a ti… y no te cambiaría ni por mil novios ni por nada, así que no más tortura … porque si tú caes yo caigo contigo- confesó Rachel abrazándola y a un paso del llanto

-no más- le prometió Quinn mientras le devolvía el abrazo convencida de que esta vez lo iba a cumplir, el sufrimiento de Rachel era su tocar fondo, Rachel no merecía sufrir, merecía tener la felicidad que el tonto accidente de sus padres le había robado y ella no le iba a quitar la poca de alegría que le había regresado.

-¡te extrañé tanto! Hubiera dado lo que fuera porque me hubieras visto, cuando terminé de cantar Holly Night, todos aplaudieron, parecía que no querían parar, entonces Carmen Thibodeaux, dijo que les había dado un gran regalo de Navidad, después me anunciaron como primer lugar ¡Quinn! Nadie de primero gana el primer lugar en el festival de invierno de NYADA pero yo si… y entonces la directora me llamó a su despacho y dijo que la beca de Londres era mía -contaba una Rachel eufórica a una Quinn pasiva

-Guau estoy tan feliz por ti… yo también hubiera dado lo que fuera por estar ahí pero mis exámenes…- respondía la rubia tragándose sus lágrimas, quería contarle a su hermana que desde la última vez que la vio, las cosas habían empeorado, que no había sido lo suficientemente valiente como para cumplir lo que le había prometido, que había renunciado a la Universidad y que quería morirse, pero eso arruinaría su felicidad y ella nunca le haría eso a su hermana

- no voy a ir, voy a cancelar ok - dijo Rachel en voz baja viendo los ojos vidriosos de Quinn

-¿estás loca? ¿Por qué harías eso?- preguntó Quinn animándose con una sonrisa falsa

-porque todo esto sucedió demasiado pronto, ni siquiera tuvimos tiempo para despedirnos dignamente, míranos aquí en este aeropuerto… además, tú me necesitas y…

-¿quién te dijo que te necesito?- preguntó casi en una carcajada irónica para seguir fingiendo

- nadie tiene que decirme nada, cada día estás más delgada y ve tus ojos y…

- y estás buscando cualquier pretexto tonto para quedarte pegada a mi…

-no… sabes que no es eso…

- claro que sí, tienes la oportunidad de tu vida frente a tus ojos, seis meses en Londres y solo piensas en quedarte porque la boba de tu hermana está más delgada que de costumbre

- iremos a ver a un médico

-no necesito un médico, estoy bien, yo te prometí y me prometí a mi misma dejar atrás a la Quinn depresiva y yo siempre cumplo mis promesas o dime ¿cuándo no te he cumplido alguna?

- nunca, pero mírate, me preocupas…

- es solo que no estoy comiendo a mis debidas horas pero todo está bien, iré con mis padres para Navidad, unos días con Emma y volveré a ser la misma Quinn rellenita- bromeó

-¿lo prometes?

-¡claro!- dijo mientras abrazaba a su hermana una vez más

-pasajeros con destino a Londres, favor de abordar por el pasillo 4 - se oyó el altavoz

- Rach, ese es tu avión - indicó Quinn para que se soltaran o se derrumbaría entre lágrimas en ese mismo instante

-lo sé, dile a papá que lo amo y espero que le guste la camisa que le compré… grábalo cuando abra el regalo ¿sí? Y llámame porque si me lo pides vengo por ti de un brinco- bromeó Rachel

-hecho ¡te amo Rachel!- dijo la rubia soltando la mano de su hermana

-son solo seis meses Quinn… solo eso - gritaba Rachel mientras se perdía en el pasillo

En cuanto Quinn puso un pie fuera del aeropuerto, se sintió una indigente, desde que había abandonado la Universidad no tenía hogar pero tenía un trabajo como recamarera y con las propinas podía pagarse un cuarto de hotel, era cierto que casi no comía pero era porque el estómago no le consentía nada, sin embargo, ninguna de esas tragedias la habían hecho sentirse tan huérfana como el hecho de saber a Rachel lejos de ella, ahora sí que no tenía camino alguno, solo tenía mil promesas rotas y un hijo en el vientre que nunca tendría vida… se había enterado semanas atrás cuando una compañera del restaurante le sugirió la idea, hizo una prueba y maldijo mil veces a Puck y otras mil veces a ella, se pensó teniendo al niño, contándole a Rachel, regresando con sus padres… el niño tendría a la mejor tía del mundo y por lo menos al mejor abuelo… pero entonces Rachel ganó la beca y si ella le hubiera contado, se hubiera quedado, arruinar los planes de Rachel era algo que nunca se perdonaría y si regresara a casa, Emma la correría y renegaría de ella argumentando traición y… para que se hacía tonta, ella no quería ese niño, ella no se veía sacrificando su vida por una pequeña cosa molesta que aún no nacía y ya la hacía ver demacrada y enferma, ella había tenido una mala madre… ella tenía que ser una mala madre, eso debía estar en la genética.

Buscó la dirección en su pantalón y tomó un taxi, llegó al lugar, le pareció patético ir a una clínica pública pero no tenía para pagar ningún otro sitio, tomo una ficha y espero casi dos horas para que llegara su turno

-Hola Quinn ¿en qué puedo servirte?

- Estoy embarazada, no puedo estarlo más… tiene que ayudarme

-entiendo querida... ¿puedes pasar para que te revise?- pregunto pacientemente la mujer y Quinn asintió en un silencio, que después de la revisión interrumpió la doctora

- efectivamente hay un pequeño aquí… ¿sabes cuánto tiempo tienes? ¿Cuándo fue la última vez que tuviste tu periodo?-preguntó la mujer entusiasta

- septiembre-murmuró Quinn

-oh querida… es diciembre ahora… tres meses es demasiado para interrumpir el embarazo…

-yo no lo quiero

- hay otras opciones… la adopción

-no puedo… yo…

-puedes pensarlo, por lo pronto tienes que cuidarte y alimentarte bien, estás muy delgada ahora

- esto no me deja comer nada - dijo Quinn señalando su vientre

- los ascos y mareos pasarán pronto…te recetaré algunas vitaminas y…

-buscaré a alguien más- dijo Quinn alejándose del lugar

- con lo avanzado de tu estado, nadie lo hará cariño…. Piensa en la adopción- reafirmó la mujer mientras Quinn se alejaba del lugar… ahora sí que estaba rota… ahora sí estaba perdida.

**Hola, parece que tendré unas pequeñas vacaciones forzosas lo que me permitirá dosificar los capítulos, no habrá maratón pero sí capítulos más seguidos.**


End file.
